The Master Shadow Fox Sage of the Justice League
by BrownPaperBag51
Summary: Madara's sharingan has terrible results when crossed with the power of the Death God's seal. Now unable to return to Konoha, how will Naruto handle being stuck in a new dimension with new heroes and villians. This is not a Harem Read beginning of Chap 1.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Justice League

"_Summons Talking"_

'_Summons Thinking__'_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

"Regular People Talking"

"_Regular People Thinking"_

**I wanted to do my own Justice LeaguexNaruto story so here I go. I think I'm going to do something like DarkShadowRaven and focus on Naruto's adventures with the League and on his own. Naruto will have girls though he'll only be in a relationship with one girl at a time since this isn't the elemental countries. Finally in this story Jiraiya taught Naruto every jutsu he knew over their two training trips.**

**One last thing I will stick close to what happened on the show when Naruto's with the league but I will change some parts like Paradise Lost, War World. Things I just wanted to see happen just with Naruto in those episodes.**

**Oh and I start my internship tomorrow.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 The Justice League Friends or Foes

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sat on the rooftop of a building in Jackson City, a city slightly smaller than its counterpart Metropolis. Jackson City was located between Metropolis and Gotham City making it a rest stop of sorts for villains of those respective cities. With a sigh Naruto listened to the sirens of the police cars as they drove past the building he was on.

Eventually, he'd have to follow them to see what villain was acting up this time. Knowing he had a small amount of time before he needed to interfere, Naruto reflected back on how he arrived here and how much different this world was then the one he was from.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Naruto screamed in pain as Sasuke, Kabuto, Zetsu, and Madara extracted the Kyuubi from him. Looking back Naruto couldn't believe how stupid he was for even being there. Sasuke came to the island he and Killer Bee were on then challenged the two to a fight which he lost rather easily with Naruto and Killer Bee's control over their biju. Realizing he was losing Sasuke made up a story about never wanting to be in the Akatsuki but was forced to by Madara._

_Desperately, wanting to believe Sasuke for Sakura's sake, Naruto chose to help Sasuke, while said Uchiha explained how Madara had him under his control. Sasuke told Naruto they would have to kill Madara for the control to be broken, so Naruto went to the statue where the other biju were trapped except for himself and Killer Bee who tagged along to make sure Naruto was safe._

_The moment the three arrived they spotted Madara sitting on the statue as though he was waiting for something. Noticing their arrival Madara let out a loud laugh just as Naruto and Killer Bee were struck from behind by lightning. When Naruto came to he saw Killer Bee's body off to his right unmoving, discarded like simple trash. Looking up the last jinchuuriki saw the last four Akatsuki members looking down at him with Sasuke shaking his head at his former best friend, as though he was pitying him._

"_Why Sasuke I don't understand you killed your brother. You got your revenge so tell me why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as the Akatsuki members expect Sasuke got into place. "It's simple Naruto I hate the leaf village and you love it. I long to kill everyone there, so I just thought it would be wise to start with you. Also this is the perfect way to break those bonds you're always going on about."_

_Naruto stared in shock as Sasuke joined the other three on the statue, beginning the extraction. As it began the pain which shot through Naruto's body was like none he'd ever felt before. Hearing a roar from the depths of his mind meant the self imposed seal he'd used to block off the Kyuubi from himself was broken. Naruto listened as the Kyuubi berated him for not killing Sasuke back at the valley of the end however, Naruto could tell the fox was simply speaking out of fear of being under Madara's control again. As the extraction continued Naruto faced the Kyuubi in his mind, neither one saying anything as nothing could be said or done to get them out of this situation._

"_I'm sorry fox maybe if I'd gotten to know you this wouldn't have happened." Naruto said as he watched the fox disappear._

"_**With Mito and Kushina I never had the opportunity to contact them because they were always so happy. You however are different I don't believe your mother or ancestor would have been able to deal with me if they had to. The Uzumaki's are interesting they've actually earned my praise something I'd never give to any other mortals.**__"_

_As the extraction started to near its end, Naruto began to wonder if he deserved this fate. Had he been realistic Killer Bee would still be alive and five years of war wouldn't have gone down the toilet. The leaf was rebuilt after Pain's attack, Naruto and Killer Bee had left the island many times although Naruto was only allowed to be in the village, preventing him from fighting in the war. Naruto had attempted to get involved but was always stopped by one of the Kages or Killer Bee._

_As Naruto watched the last of the fox leave his body he felt shaking. Naruto then felt a sharp pain in his stomach, the biggest thing he noticed was the fox was returning to him slowly just as it left him. While this went on Naruto noticed a red flash, he was then back at the statue. Looking up Naruto saw Madara hit the statue as screamed in rage over what was happening._

"_The Yondaime Hokage did this he put a failsafe on the seal. I can't remove the Kyuubi with this statue. Looks like I'll just have to do it the other way." Madara said ignoring Naruto who charged Sasuke._

_Kabuto and Zetsu stated to help Sasuke only to be stopped by Madara who explained the first priority was the extraction of the biju from Naruto. As Sasuke and Naruto fought Madara prepared his backup sealing plan which involved his sharingan. As Madara finished he noticed Sasuke's Amaterasu about to kill Naruto forcing him to use his own Amaterasu to control Sasuke's. This gave Naruto the opportunity to slip a kunai out of his sleeve and stab Sasuke in the heart killing his best friend._

_Kabuto yelled in rage as he wanted to kill Sasuke for what he did to Orochimaru. Madara ignored everything around him except Naruto, as his sharingan started to analyze the seal a bright light appeared blinding Madara. When it died down Naruto was nowhere to be found._

"_Where did he go? Find him now!" Madara yelled._

"_No I told you I wanted Sasuke and since Naruto killed him I'm not going to help you anymore." Kabuto said as he left._

"_I'll look for him." Zetsu explained._

_Madara scanned the cave with his sharingan unable to locate the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki._

_With Naruto_

_Naruto shook his head as he looked around, in awe of the large buildings. Looking around Naruto noticed he was in some type of alley something he'd always be able to recognize from all the time he spent in them back when he was a child. Deciding against going out to the street, Naruto walked up the building then looked down to see people walking on the side instead of in the middle like what he was use to seeing. Naruto also noticed large metal objects going down the roads which apparently had people controlling them from the inside._

_Naruto was broken from his thoughts by a scream of what sounded to be a woman. Naruto headed toward the sound of the scream by the rooftops, until he could see what was happening. A woman was holding on to a windowsill outside of a burning building, Naruto not knowing how the people would react to him henged clothes into an Akatsuki robe then henged his head so it looked like he was wearing a sound ninja mask (when they attacked the leaf village covers the whole head only the eyes can be seen)._

_The woman pleaded for help looking down occasionally to see fire workers doing their best to reach her. However, the woman knew she would lose her grip any minute as she was only holding on by her fingertips. Just as the woman thought her fingers could no longer hold her weight causing her to fall due to exhaustion. The woman watched as two flights of windows went by as she fell only to have her momentum stopped suddenly._

_Looking around expecting to be dead instead she looked down to see she still had five more stories to fall if she wanted to achieve death. Able to feel something holding her the woman looked up to see a man with a clock with clouds and a mask holding by her blouse. The strange thing was he appeared to be standing on the buildings as though it was natural._

"_Who are you?" The woman asked. "A shinobi," _

"_What's a shinobi?"_

"_A ninja,"_

"_Are you saying all ninja can do this, how come I haven't seen it in movies or TV?"_

"_I don't really know and of course all ninja can do this."_

_Naruto took the woman in his arms as he ran down the building scaring the woman, who grabbed onto his neck refusing to move even after they were safely on the ground. Prying the woman off him, Naruto said his goodbyes before taking off up the side of the building again, leaving the woman staring up at him in awe and wonder. The woman turned back to the crowd only to be rushed by civilians and reporters all wanting to know who the person that could walk on walls was._

_Naruto quickly headed to a secluded area then summoned Fukasaku who stared at his pupil in shock. "Naruto-boy you're alright. We heard from Tsunade, the Akatsuki captured you and the eight tails."_

"_They did catch us and because of me they were able to extract Killer Bee's biju."_

"_But according to Tsunade, Madara has been threatening the element nations with oblivion saying he has all the biju and has the weapon created."_

"_Then you have to tell Granny he's lying I'm in another world."_

"_Tell me exactly how you got here."_

"_All I know is Madara was extracting the Kyuubi. Just as the last of the Kyuubi was about to leave it started returning to me. I then killed Sasuke while Madara did something Madara looked at me after I killed Sasuke the next thing I know I was here."_

"_It might have something to do with the seal and if that's the case you need to ask Gerotora."_

_Naruto groaned at the mention of Gerotora because if he wanted to ask him something he'd have summon him from his stomach then up through the mouth._

"_Are you sure you don't know I mean we don't have to bother Gerotora."_

"_You're stalling Naruto-boy now summon Gerotora so we can ask him why you are in this world."_

_With a sigh Naruto did as Fukasaku commanded Naruto summoned Gerotora all the while nearly choking to death as the toad scroll made his appearance._

"_Fukasaku-sama, Naruto what to do you two want?" Gerotora asked._

"_Gerotora for some reason Naruto is in a different dimension. Would you know why that is?" Fukasaku asked._

"_If I knew the events leading up to how he arrived here would help me better answer your question."_

_Fukasaku turned to Naruto who explained to Gerotora exactly what happened with Sasuke, Killer Bee, Madara, the Akatsuki, and the extraction. Gerotora sighed as he tilt his head upward while shaking it._

"_They actually did it. Minato and Kushina in fear someone would take the Kyuubi out of Naruto forcefully, made a bargain with the death god. Kushina would offer her soul to the death god in exchange for a failsafe to be placed on the seal." Gerotora explained._

"_My mom did that but why?" Naruto asked as Fukasaku placed a hand on Naruto's head._

"_Naruto I thought you might have known about this but your mother was dying after the Kyuubi escaped from her." _

_Hearing this caused the Kyuubi in Naruto to narrow its eyes inside its prison as it began to put two and two together. Kyuubi thought about its other two encounters when it was sealed it never needed sleep._

"_I did know that." Naruto said sadly._

"_Anyway your mom and decided with this they could protect you from the fate she suffered so in exchange for your mother's soul the death god placed some of its power inside of you. The first time the Kyuubi was about to leave you completely it would be returned to you. The second time the demon was threatened the power of the death god would send you to a place where you would be safe forever." Gerotora stated in his own final way._

"_Then why not send me back to Konoha?" Naruto asked._

"_Hello did you not hear me I said where you would be safe. Oh by the way the death god's power was only good for one shot so this is your new home you will never see your friends again so you can be whatever you want here. Not even a reverse summon would work."_

"_I see, try to make it count. Do something good with your life, be happy everyone knows you deserve it Naruto-boy." Fukasaku said with a smile at the chance Naruto had._

"_That's all well and good now it's time to open up Naruto I'm going back in." Gerotora said as he moved toward Naruto who flinched._

"_Do you have to go maybe you could stay and talk or something?" Naruto suggested._

"_You mean about girls or jutsu that'd be great just hold on a sec."_

_With Naruto breath a short sigh of relief however, this was short lived as Fukasaku stepped on Naruto's foot causing him to yell in pain. Gerotora gave Fukasaku a quick nod before jumping in Naruto's mouth though just like last time he was unable to get all the way in, Fukasaku once again had to kick him down Naruto's throat. After that small ordeal Fukasaku rubbed Naruto's hair before heading back to Mount Myoboku. _

_Weeks pasted since the meeting, which saw Naruto get a better handle on the new world he was in, along with what he'd started. Apparently, this world had odd beings just like his, however he seemed to be the only person in this dimension who could use charka. Another thing he learned was there were heroes which helped people however, killing was frowned upon here this didn't make much sense to him, since those people who threaten others only came back though adapting was what a ninja did best._

_Over the year Naruto found out that keeping a secret identity was for the best, with help of course from Superman the Kryptonian warrior who resided in Metropolis the city south of Jackson City. The two met for the first time five months after Naruto's arrival, apparently Naruto's fighting skills had not only become popular on Earth but on other planets as well. This drew the attention of the warrior queen Maxima who challenged Naruto to a fight only to be defeated of course this led to Maxima kidnapping Naruto back to her home planet in an attempt to marry him._

_After getting wind of this Superman went to Maxima's planet (Almerac) to rescue Naruto, however when Superman arrived he found Naruto about to leave Almerac safe and sound. After short introductions Superman asked Naruto how he was able to escape Maxima. _

"_I left while she was slept, the guards had been told I was their new king so I ordered them give me the device so I could leave." Naruto explained._

_Ignoring the look Superman was giving him, Naruto suggest they leave before Maxima woke up affectively cutting Superman's next question off. As they opened the portal, Superman went through first with Naruto following never noticing Maxima running from a room rapped in only a blanket while holding a sword. Once the two returned Naruto thanked Superman who waved it off explaining he was thankful to Naruto for dealing with the villains that escaped from his city to Naruto's._

_Superman went on to explain how Batman also was relieved about Naruto's appearance although he would never say such a thing out loud to either Naruto or Superman. As Superman started to leave he turned back to Naruto before asking him his name._

"_I'm Fox Shadow." Naruto answered as the two shook hands. _

"_**How dare you, count yourself among my kin."**__ Kyuubi roared._

"_Since you seem a little new the best advice I can give is make sure no finds out your true identity." Superman_

_With that the man of steel took to the air leaving Naruto to head home to his apartment which he was able to afford after receiving a job as a karate instructor. Two months later Naruto met Batman who was tracking, the Joker who'd teamed with Kalibak to Jackson City. Reluctantly, the two teamed up both not having the patience to deal with the other. Batman wanting Naruto to do what he told him and Naruto's dislike of being told what to do._

_Once the two stopped arguing they made a strong team with both bring something different to the table which earned the other respect. Naruto respecting Batman's intelligence while Batman respected Naruto ability to come up with attack plans in the heat of battle. The two stopped the plan of Kalibak and the Joker to blow up a building which happened to hold some of the most important people in the world at that time. As Kalibak was being taken away he swore his father would get revenge on Naruto in his name._

"_Who's his father?" Naruto asked causing Batman to stare at him blankly. "Darkseid the lord of Apokolips controlled Superman once and turned him loose on the Earth." _

_As he was heading out, Batman told Naruto to contact him or Superman should Darkseid make an appearance causing Naruto to scoff at this, responding he could protect the city just fine by himself. With one last glare and nod Batman got back into the Bat mobile, speeding off toward Gotham. _

_Eventually, Naruto decided on wearing a Kakashi type mask, a standard Konoha-nin outfit, complete with a dark orange vest Jiraiya got him for his birthday. To top it off he wore his red and black trench coat which had a kanji for 'Orange Hokage' written vertically down the back along his headband._

_Flashback Over_

* * *

Naruto stood up before making his way toward the sirens using the rooftops. Five rooftops later Naruto looked down to see a bank surrounded by police. Deciding to make his presence known, Naruto leapt off the building landing between two police cars before making his way toward the police chief who gave his attention to Naruto the moment he noticed him.

"Fox Shadow you're here good, there's some lunatic woman in the bank with hostages. The odd thing is she's said she will release the hostages once you arrived." The Police Chief explained only to have Naruto's attention taken away.

"**GET DOWN NOW!**" Kyuubi yelled.

Listening to his tenant, Naruto pulled the Police Chief to the ground just as a rocket shot over their heads with a woman yelling.

"You take care of the people inside. I'm going to catch that rocket and the woman before she hurts herself." Naruto said.

Taking off after the woman, Naruto ran on the sides of buildings in an attempt to save the woman. What Naruto soon found out was the woman was in fact in control of the rocket, as she'd looked back then winked at him. Naruto watched as the woman insanely faced trucks head on pulling up at the last minute and flying directly at buildings only to change her flight pattern at the last possible moment. Knowing he had to get onto the rocket to stop her Naruto tied some of his ninja wire to kunai then tossed it at the rocket.

Looking back the woman saw Naruto doing something with what she guessed to be some type of weapon. However, when she heard the sound of metal hit her rocket she turned to see Naruto had wrapped something on the back of her rocket. With a smirk the woman raised the rocket above the city with Naruto hanging on.

"Wow baby that's dangerous, I'm starting to like you more and more." The woman said as she redirected the rocket back toward the city.

The woman headed straight toward the road pulling up enough that with Naruto hanging off the back he would be just in the way of oncoming vehicles. Using his momentum to swing out of the way of cars and trucks Naruto began climbing toward the rocket. The woman waited for Naruto to get close before kicking him in the chin resulting in him almost losing his grip. As Naruto made his way onto the rocket, the woman put it into autopilot before making her way to Naruto who was now on the rocket.

"You know when they said there was a new hero in Jack city I just had to see you for myself. Now you did well to catch me, faster than Batman but let's see if you're willing to take risks." The woman said pushing herself and Naruto farther away from the controls.

"Lady you do know you could hurt people with these risks?"

The woman simply ignored Naruto, however blocked him as he tried to get to the controls of the rocket. Looking up the two noticed they were heading into a building, deciding he'd had enough of this game Naruto created a shadow clone shocking the woman. Now with an advantage the clone grabbed the woman into a bear hug keeping her from moving while Naruto flipped over them both using his chakra to stay on the rock then hit the autopilot button.

With control of the rocket Naruto pulled up barely missing it, not knowing how to stop the rocket Naruto directed it toward a lake. Once over the lake the clone dispersed, Naruto then grabbed the woman pulling her off the rocket. Expecting to be wet the woman noticed Shinobi was holding in his arms, what shocked her was he was walking on water.

"How are you doing this?" The woman asked as they headed to the shore.

"It's an ability I have."

"Let me guess jail huh?"

"You got it. I heard you mention Batman so you're from Gotham.

"Yep names Roxy Rocket and I bet you're a looker under that mask. I like you already when you flipped over me, landing on the rocket. It gave me chills baby forget Batman you're the one for me."

Flattered Naruto knew he still had a job to do so he tied Roxy up with ninja wire before heading to the police station. As Naruto was walking through the city a loud buzzing sound went off in his head causing him to flinch which his passenger on his shoulder noticed.

"You ok?" Roxy asked as Naruto dropped her while holding his head.

Once the buzzing stopped Naruto quickly created a clone to take Roxy to prison then made his way out of the city. Once he was summoned the fastest toad large enough to carry him toward the mountains past Gotham City. Going around the city to avoid anyone seeing the toad Naruto made it to the mountains once there Naruto dispelled the toad before taking off toward his destination. When he arrived he saw Superman, Batman and two other people he didn't recognize being attacked by odd ships.

As Naruto headed toward Batman he noticed Superman hit with a beam from one of the ships causing him to fall toward the ground, quickly Naruto changed his course catching the senior superhero. Naruto was then able to dodge the next two attacks from the ships before sending a stream of fire back destroying it. Naruto made his way up the mountain then left Superman in the care of Batman while he turned to see what else he could do.

Naruto looked to his right to see a woman with wings being protected by a black haired woman wearing what looked to be a swimsuit. With the planes destroyed the heroes who weren't on the mountain, made their way over while Superman got back to his feet. Once the heroes made their way to the meeting point they all glanced at each other, that is most of them glanced at Naruto and the black haired woman.

"So anyone want to explain who the two rookies are?" A black man a full body costume on which reminded Naruto of his second jumpsuit in terms of the way the colors were which was most black and green from the shoulders up.

"Well this is Fox Shadow he's sort of new but I've heard good things about him, plus he's from Jackson City so Batman and my villains are always in his city. Batman and I can vouch for him right Batman?" Superman asked while Batman simply stared.

"I know who he is if that's what you meant." Batman explained.

Seeing as how no one seemed to know who she was the tall black haired woman wearing what resembled a one piece swimsuit stepped forward. "I'm Diana Princess of Themyscira."

"The home of the Amazons I always thought it was a myth." The woman with bird wings answered.

"I assure you it's as real as the ground on which we stand."

"So you're saying there's a place filled with women just like you. Pinch me I must be dreaming." The man with full red bodysuit said only to be elbowed by Superman on the arm.

"It was lucky that you showed up when you did." Superman said.

"No not luck I contacted them all telepathically." The green man answered.

"Okay I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake but could someone please tell me what's going on here?" The man in red asked.

"Wait before we start a story could you all introduce yourselves to Diana and me. After all we are new here."

Everyone in the group glanced at one other before nodding and introducing themselves to the two newcomers.

"I'm Superman."

"Batman,"

"Flash I hope you remember it princess."

"Why would I forget it?" Diana questioned confused.

"J'onn J'onzz"

"Hawkgirl,"

"The names Green Lantern though I don't know why we're telling two rookie hotshots who will probably get in our way who we are."

"Amazons are natural born warriors care to test me."

As Green Lantern and the Princess were about to go one another Naruto and Superman stepped in between them, hoping to quell any violence.

"Listen John we're going to need all the help we can get." Superman said in favor of Naruto and Diana fighting with them.

Green Lantern simply scoffed at Diana, "Fine forgive me your highness. Once we get J'onn's story on these invaders we'll need to split up into teams. We all will multiple objectives and since there are eight of us here the teams will be equal."

The group turned to J'onn who explained his story about the invaders, how he guarded them once his people had won the war. How the Earthlings released when he slept and finally on how the invader's main goal was to block out the sun.

"Can't you make a batch of that nerve gas?" Flash asked.

"No the plant I brought was destroyed when I was captured." J'onn answered.

"Fine it's time to pair up." Green Lantern said only to have Flash appear next to Diana with his arm around her shoulders surprising her.

"Dibs on the Amazon,"

"No you're with me, Flash. Hawkgirl and Superman are a team. J'onn and Batman will be another team. The final team will consist of the two rookies."

Diana scowled at Green Lantern as she took a step forward only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Looking back she saw Naruto shaking his head in disapproval. Once the assignments were given out the four teams took off to their destinations. With Naruto unable to fly he found his arm around Diana's waist as the two them headed for Metropolis since it was the only place Naruto knew which had invaders.

"How dare he treat us as though we're lower just because we are new?" Diana fumed.

"Don't take it personal Diana I think Green Lantern along with Batman just don't trust easy is all. Once we earn their trust they may open up though with Batman I doubt it he reminds me of this guy I use to know, he was big on the brooding to.

"So Fox Shadow I can tell you are new to this world just as I am."

"Sort of I've only been here a year. It's a lot different than my home though I don't back away from challenges."

"It would be nice to learn about this world together you, me, and J'onn."

As Naruto and Diana arrived at the alien plant, Diana immediately wanted to barrage into the plant and take it by force. Naruto on the other hand wanted to sneak into the plant relying on his ninja training to succeed in this infiltration mission. Naruto after a few minutes of convincing was able to get Diana to agree to do things the way he wanted. The two moved around the outside of the plant looking for a way in while avoiding the invaders.

After five minutes of searching the outside of the entire plant yielded no results, Diana became restless with Naruto's method of doing things voicing her displeasure.

"Hiding in the shadows like a coward is not the Amazon way." Diana complained to Naruto who was glancing around a corner.

"Diana wanting to have the element of surprise on my side does not make me a coward." Naruto explained to the fuming Amazon princess.

"Have you at least found an opening yet?"

"Not yet."

"Then we will make one."

With that said Diana took off toward an alien walker then pulled off her lasso, Diana proceeded to tie around the alien walker twice then pulled the machine's thin legs causing it to fall over hitting the side of the plant which created a whole.

"There's your opening."

With that task completed, the two warriors entered the plant with the intent of gathering info.

With Green Lantern and Flash

"Why did you put Fox Shadow with the Amazon? Now I bet she's all impressed by his abilities." Flash said as he ran on across an ocean.

"Because unlike you he wasn't drooling over her like a piece of meat, meaning he can focus on the mission at hand. Plus I probably did you a favor." Green Lantern responded.

As they arrived at their destination the two stopped at the top of a hill to discuss their plan. At least Green Lantern did Flash simply ignored him then went to take on the invaders by himself which didn't work out to well as Flash was caught in slime unable to move. Controlling his anger Green Lantern shot the leg off one the alien walker which was about to finish flash off. Seeing Flash smile up at him after he'd messed up so badly didn't help the anger Green Lantern was feeling.

"I'm kind of stuck." Flash said with a chuckle.

"I hope the others are having better luck than we are."

Once Green Lantern made sure he wouldn't be attacked from behind he used his ring to free Flash all the while laying into him about the importance of teamwork and how selfish he was sometimes.

* * *

Batman and J'onn

* * *

Batman looked around the corner only to jump back the moment he saw an invader heading his way. Once they moved past him Batman made his way to the side of a plant looking for an opening or hoping to get luckily. Five minutes later he was joined by J'onn who stated there were no openings at all.

"We probably should have brought Diana with us she could have created an opening. As it stands now we'll have to track one of the invaders from out here. We then either sneak in or watch how they open an entrance." Batman explained.

"I have a better idea." J'onn said

Sneaking up behind a lone invader J'onn punched it in the back then proceeded to read his mind, resulting in him gaining the information he needed. With that he directed Batman to the eastern side of the plant then picked up the invaders placing its face on a part of the ship opening a door. The moment the duo entered the plant they were attacked by invaders who Batman noticed moved out of the light just J'onn said they would giving him an idea.

J'onn redirected Batman's attention to inside the plant which was clear because of the invaders retreating. As they made their way through the plant J'onn explained exactly how they'd need to shut down the plant.

"So we take the crystal no more plant." Batman said as he followed J'onn.

"That's correct but I'll need a diversion." J'onn explained.

Batman nodded as the two continued on their journey to shut down the plant and hopefully find a new weakness the invaders might be hiding. As the two soon came upon the central core, J'onn nodded to Batman who threw a couple of explosives at a group of invaders drawing their attention, resulting in them returning fire with their guns. With the distraction a success J'onn fazed into the floor reappearing near the crystal, he then disposed of an invader that was guarding crystal before remove said crystal.

As J'onn looked to see how his partner was doing he was shot in back by the invaders causing the Martian to hit the floor with a good amount of force. Noticing J'onn injured Batman ran over to before grabbing both him and the crystal, the two then escaped the room just as all the exits closed. With that taken care of the two decided to leave the plant with the crystal and destroy it so there was no chance it could be taken back.

"We better get out of here before reinforcements show up." Batman ordered as they made their way toward the way they came in. "Also I think I might have a plan to attack them."

* * *

Superman and Hawkgirl

* * *

These two unlike the others wasted no time in challenging the invaders who were outside, defeating them before smashing a whole in the side of the plant. Superman looked around warning Hawkgirl to be on her toes which the Kryptonian felt insulted the winged warrior because of her response. Superman would have no time to think about this as he and Hawkgirl were attacked by a second wave of invaders. Superman began to tell Hawkgirl what he was going to do only to have the Thanagarian fly past him and take out the five invaders.

The brutality Hawkgirl showed actually made Superman stare in shock as he ducked an invader which went flying over his head splattering against the wall. Quickly glancing back at the invader sliding down the wall, Superman turned back to find Hawkgirl standing among the invaders staring back at the almost shell shocked Superman.

"What there's a time for talk and there's a time for action." Hawkgirl said as they continued their journey.

"Are you always so eager to fight?" Superman asked while glancing down at her.

"My home Thanagar is like a war world there one must strike first or die."

Once that bit of excitement died down the two made their way through the plant, surprising Superman because of the little resistance they met. Soon the Kryptonian found out why as the two were ambushed by the invaders forcing them to back into another area of the plant just so they could retaliate. As the duo began to push back the invaders retreated with the exits closing behind them.

Once the heroes were trapped inside the area, a gas was released causing Hawkgirl to drop to her knees as she struggled for air. Noticing something was wrong Superman directed his attention to an exit then tired to punch it open however, the moment he did he was shocked with enough power to knock him unconscious. Hawkgirl looked up to see Superman on the ground unmoving as darkness started to claim her.

* * *

Green Lantern and Flash

* * *

"Why do you these idiotic boneheaded things?" Green Lantern asked Flash while using his ring to free Flash from the goo he was in.

Once Flash was free he jumped to his feet dodging beams from alien walkers. Green Lantern meanwhile made his way toward an alien walker only to create a shield of green energy to protect him from beam launched at him. Noticing their beams weren't hurting their opponent one of the alien walkers shot a rock containing gas at Green Lantern causing the hero to drop to the ground unable to move. Flash quickly moved to make sure his teammate was alright only to notice the alien walkers making their way toward them.

Flash picked Green Lantern up before taking off dodging multiple beams as he left the area, deciding to head back to Metropolis.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Naruto

* * *

"They've blocked us off again." Diana said.

"I can see that but how are they keeping us at such a disadvantage." Naruto pondered.

Noticing they were in danger again Diana moved in front of Naruto blocking the laser beams which were shot at them with her bracelets. Diana noticed the invaders numbers appeared to become stronger the deeper she and Naruto moved into the plant forced her to slowly move backward. Naruto allowed Diana to deflect the attacks as he waited for an open. Once Naruto saw the opening he jumped from behind Diana while performing hand signs. Glancing back to see what Naruto was doing Diana watched as her partner jump from behind her with a yell of '**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**'.

Diana was stunned to see a stream of fire fly past her, hitting the invaders head on causing them to scream as they melted. Diana looked to Naruto who she could have sworn was smiling though she couldn't be sure because of the mask covering everything on his face from his eyes down.

"Fox Shadow how did you do that? What exactly was that?" Diana asked as Naruto grabbed her by the wrist directing her to a corner.

"A fire style technique my master taught to me." Naruto answered as invaders ran past them.

Once they past Naruto and Diana followed them which led them to the central control room. Remembering what J'onn showed him through a mental image, Naruto noticed the crystal he and Diana were supposed to destroy if they got the opportunity.

"Diana we need to get that crystal up there. Do you think you could give me an opening?" Naruto asked as the Amazon princess nodded.

Diana made her way to a pillar then used her strength to rip the middle half off. The invaders who were around the crystal grabbed their guns before firing lasers at the princess however, with their aim off Diana was able to launch the pillar at the invaders heading toward her. While this went on Naruto jumped to the level holding the crystal then used shadow clones to deal with the invaders around the crystal, allowing him to grab it as he made his way back toward Diana.

Seeing Naruto had the crystal Diana moved back toward the way they came with Naruto landing next to her. The duo retreated back the way they came with enough speed, to lose the trailing invaders.

"We've lost them Fox Shadow." Diana said.

"For now but we should get this to J'onn or at least find a way to destroy it."

As the two found the exit to the plant they were ambushed by a single invader who fired a laser, hitting Diana on the star of her tiara knocking her unconscious. Naruto turned to the invader hitting it with a kunai before moving to check on Diana. As Naruto checked to make sure Diana wasn't seriously he heard the invaders behind him locking the weapons forcing him to make six hand signs. Once he finished he grabbed the crystal and Diana's unmoving body, he then surround himself along with Diana and the crystal with his extended hair which protected them from the lasers.

Remembering what Jiraiya taught him about the '**Hari Jizou**' he knew he could use another technique while using the one he currently had activated. Naruto clapped his hands together allowing him to shoot some of his hair at the entrance deactivating the barrier on the door which opened it. Naruto turned away from the invaders his harden hair now only protecting his back.

"**Boy the exit is closing fast!"** Kyuubi yelled.

Turning around Naruto realized the demon was right the entrance was closing far too fast for him to make it out with Diana and the crystal. Making a split second decision Naruto placed the crystal on Diana's torso tied some ninja wire around the two to keep them connected, Naruto then launched Diana giving her enough speed to make it through the closing door.

"**You fool why did you do that? You could have tried to make it out!" **Kyuubi yelled at Naruto.

'_Don't worry about me so much Kyuubi.'_ Naruto answered back.

"**You little rat-monkey I'm worried about me and what's going to happen to me if you die."**

The invaders surrounded Naruto who took out some kunai ready to fight for his life, at peace with himself for saving a friend of course Kyuubi yelled at him about how none of that matter. Kyuubi knew there was no changing the boy's mind when it came to friends this being one of the big reasons why Kyuubi never wanted any. As the invaders began to make their move toward Naruto one lone taught passed through Kyuubi's mind.

"**I really hate this kid."**

* * *

Batman and J'onn

* * *

J'onn stared up at the sky ignoring Batman's calls until he was sure of what he was getting was correct.

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down they have failed." J'onn relayed.

"What about the others?" Batman asked.

"Green Lantern and Flash are on their way to Metropolis as we speak."

"We should head to Hawkgirl and Superman's location to help. And what about Shinobi and Diana?"

"No they will take Hawkgirl and Superman to the Imperium which will arrive in Metropolis. Diana has succeeded she has the crystal."

"Good then we can… wait what do you mean Diana has succeeded what about Fox Shadow?"

J'onn simply stared at Batman who stared back information exchanging between the two without a single word being uttered. Nodding the two headed back to Batman's plane prepared to make a final stand in Metropolis.

* * *

**Hari Jizou – Needle Jizo/Underworld Guardian Spikes**

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Justice League

"_Summons Talking"_

'_Summons Thinking__'_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

"Regular People Talking"

"_Regular People Thinking"_

**I have a poll up in my profile which lists the DC Universe women Naruto should end up with. If I forgot someone important put their name in a review and let me know. I REPEAT IN A REVIEW. Again Naruto won't be paired with the girl until the poll is closed which will not be for a while.**

**I've also been asked about a harem in this story and I just don't think that's going to work in this world. Plus I should try something other than a harem since I think the rest of my stories are harem stories. This doesn't mean Naruto won't date other girls, it just means they won't be the one for him. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 A New Eight Person Cell**

* * *

Diana looked back at the plant with a frown on her face, a couple of minutes after she came to Diana noticed Naruto wasn't with her. After putting two and two together, Diana realized Naruto must have been trapped in the plant. Diana made her way back to the entrance, punching it three times in an attempt to get back in the plant. Frustrated Diana exhaled at the thought of what was or had happened to Naruto, as Diana breathed out she felt a weight on her stomach.

Looking down Diana noticed the crystal tried around her with some type of metal wire which she assumed to be Naruto's. Diana looked at the entrance regret filling her before saying a silent prayer for her fallen comrade, Diana then untied the wire from around her. Looking at the wire in her hand Diana wrapped it up then put it on the clip which held her lasso, with that she flew off.

'_Diana we are heading to Superman and Hawkgirl's location. Flash and Green Lantern are already there waiting for us.'_ J'onn explained.

'_I need you to let me know where you are.'_ Diana replied.

J'onn could hear the sorrow in her voice and could feel the sadness in her heart it was simply one more reason for him to hate the invaders. Once J'onn got the directions to Paris from Batman he informed Diana. As Batman and J'onn flew to Paris, J'onn noticed something was troubling the dark knight something J'onn knew needed to be dealt with before the next battle.

"I sense you are troubled." J'onn said.

"Why did you alert Fox Shadow to help you?" Batman asked completely focused.

"You feel it's somehow my fault, Fox Shadow is gone."

"Had you not called him, he would still be alive."

"Very well the reason I called him was you and Superman were both impressed with him."

Batman simply ignored J'onn once he made that statement mainly because he knew what he just said was true. Batman had been extremely impressed when he and Naruto were forced to work together, what caught his eye wasn't how well Naruto was able to handle the Joker which was something he learned in time. What he noticed was how quick Naruto was able to adjust from dealing with Kalibak to dealing with the Joker.

Putting that thought out of his mind, Batman started to descend near the plant in Paris. As Batman and J'onn landed they noticed Green Lantern and Flash waiting for them, the latter of which looked to be staring a hole into the ground. Fifteen minutes later, Diana landed arrived crystal in hand, causing a look of pure shock to spread across the face of Green Lantern who knew he wouldn't hear the last of this.

Diana handed the crystal to J'onn while Flash attempted to reintroduce himself to the beautiful amazon who simply seemed to be out of it. While Flash tried to put moves on Diana, Green Lantern noticed Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found.

"What happened to the other rookie? Don't tell me he got scared and ran off when the going to tough." Green Lantern said.

J'onn's eyes widened as Green Lantern got halfway though his statement, J'onn looked over to Diana hoping to be able to calm her down before she could make a move. However he was unsuccessful as Diana used her speed to close the gap between herself and Green Lantern before grabbing the green eyed man by the throat. Caught off guard Green Lantern could only stare into the blue eyes of the enraged amazon, unable to ignore what looked to be shame in her eyes.

"Don't you talk about him you cowardly man." Diana said ignoring Flash and J'onn's attempts to pull her off him.

"Diana he doesn't know. Is this really how you want to honor Fox Shadow? Would he really want you to attack an ally?" J'onn asked.

As Diana contemplated crushing Green Lantern's throat she thought back to what Naruto said to her the first time Green Lantern got her angry resulted in her dropping the green clad hero.

"Diana enough we don't have time to think about Fox Shadow, he's gone Superman and Hawkgirl are still alive." Batman said blowing off the scowl Diana gave him.

Once the five calmed down they turned toward the plant ready to save Hawkgirl and Superman. The problem they ran into was none of them could agree on a plan even after J'onn warned them the Imperium was coming. Batman practically demanded everyone follow his plan, Green Lantern had basically the same plan with a few minor changes, Diana wanted to go at the invaders head up and Flash just agreed with Diana.

Eventually they went with Green Lantern's plan which involved, Flash creating a distraction, and Diana watching his back while he looked for an opening. Of course Diana had to make sure Green Lantern wanted an amateur watching his back, ignoring Diana the plan started. Flash ran behind a walker before throwing a rock hitting it in the head, deciding to have some fun Flash stuck his tongue out at the walker.

"Tag you're it." Flash said dodging multiple beams from the walker.

Flash quickly put distance between himself and the walker forcing the thin legged monster to slowly chase after him. The walker moved the smoke created when it fired at Flash.

"Not even close!" Flash yelled.

The walker after making its way through the smoke looked around to see Flash leaning against a rock.

"Come on slowpoke I dare ya over here!"

The walker made its way toward Flash who didn't move until the walker lifted a leg to kill Flash, only to have the speed hero move at the last moment. This resulted in the walker stepping on a trap which exploded set probably by the invaders. The walker then lifted its leg up to find over half of it gone.

"Whew you really stepped in it that time."

The walker swayed backwards but was able to keep its balance using a leg. However when it tried to go after Flash again it feel forward needing three legs to balance it. Flash waved at the now destroyed walker as he ran into an entrance meeting up with the group. The moment he caught up to them they heard the invaders talking around the corner.

J'onn moved the outsight then told them to wait while he transformed into an invader. J'onn quickly ran out speaking in the invaders language while pointing to the spot he'd just come from. When the invaders took off toward the spot he changed back to his normal form, as the invaders found the four hiding around the corner they raised their weapons to attack only to have a hand phase through their chest causing them to collapse.

"Come," J'onn said turning away from the others.

"Is it just me or does he creep you out to?" Flash asked as they followed the Martian.

The group walked through the plant J'onn in the lead as he could sense where the group's fallen comrades were. Two minutes of walking resulted in becoming close to where Hawkgirl and Superman were, making their way down a hill J'onn stopped at a wall.

"I sense they are somewhere beyond this walls." J'onn said as Diana moved to the front.

Diana pushed against the wall with all the power she possessed but was unable to budge the wall.

"It's no use we'll have to find another way." Diana said as Green Lantern moved forward.

"Stand back." Green Lantern ordered Diana as he began to use his ring.

J'onn looked up able to sense what was coming, "We haven't much time left."

After a couple minutes of working Green Lantern's ring was able to get through the thick wall fairly quickly, when it did the group found Superman and Hawkgirl upside down. As the others rushed in the room to help the fallen heroes, Batman and J'onn held back while looking around.

"Something wrong J'onn?" Batman asked as he kept his eyes on the Martian.

"Wait something is not right." J'onn said resulting in Superman and Hawkgirl's eyes opening revealing them to red.

Batman and J'onn were pushed completely into the room which began to fill up with gas causing the heroes to pass out. Once all the heroes were unconscious Superman and Hawkgirl smirked as they turned into invaders. The sound of someone calling him caused J'onn to open his eyes, his head spinning and pounding. Looking around he noticed Superman staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Superman,"

"You shouldn't have risked your lives for us."

"Would have you done any less for me?"

J'onn started to ask what happened as he noticed they were on wall like structure made of an odd type of clay which bound their feet and hands. J'onn turned to Superman to continue their conversation only to be cut off by a groan from Flash.

"Oh my aching head." Flash turned to his left as he noticed Batman coming to. "Bats you ok?"

"I'm fine and stop calling me bats."

As the rest of the heroes came to they all looked around, trying to get a handle on the situation they were in. However this was interrupted by a group of invaders who looked down at them, nearing the edge of a floor.

"Earth's mightiest hero's Welcome." The invader at the head of the pack said while shape shifting into a brown haired human wearing a suit.

"Senator Carter," Seeing who the man really was caused the Kyrptonian warrior's heart to sink as he realized he had a huge part in helping the invaders.

"Unfortunately the really Carter never returned Mars." Superman couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. "And you used me to weaken Earth's defenses."

"You were so eager to cooperate. Thanks to you the humans were totally helpless against us." The invader explained with a cruel smirk on his face. "It's not over yet."

"Wrong again Superman," As the invader finished the roof of the plant opened revealing lightning shooting across the sky. In view a shape hovered above the plant, as it began to thunder a small ship exited the larger ship then made its way down to Earth and the opening in the plant. As the ship settled the invaders turned their attention to it before bowing deeply.

"All hail the Imperium!" The ships' bottom opened allowing compressed air out which created a smoke screen. Once the smoke cleared an oval shaped creature with a pink outline, filled with a grey gas-like substance, and had seven tentacles near or on the bottom of its body.

Superman watched completely stunned at came out of the ship before looking to J'onn, who simply looked at the Imerium with a neutral look on his face as it floated toward the heroes between two rows of still bowing invaders. The Imerium came to a stop in front of the heroes as it address J'onn personally, "J'onn J'onzz it's been a long time."

The clay part of the wall keeping J'onn imprisoned raised him to the level of the invaders before releasing him, so he was standing directly in front of the Imperium. The invaders wasted no time surrounding J'onn with long poles which had electric prongs at the end of them, J'onn was then shocked with powerful jolts of electricity for a good minute and half. The lightning disrupted J'onn's façade forcing him back to his true form as he hit the floor sparks of electricity moved over J'onn's body long after the invaders took the poles away from his body the rest of the heroes looked on in awe at what they were seeing.

"Much better, you have defied us for centuries." Imperium explained as J'onn struggled to his hands and knees.

'_And I will never bow before you or any of your kind._' With that the Martian was able to get back to his feet. "Then we will personally see to finishing what should have been accomplished long ago, the elimination of the last Martian."

The Imperium stretched its tentacles out toward J'onn which slid under his skin at the elbows, the head and the torso. As J'onn screamed in agony, Imperium moved J'onn into its body practically devouring him. J'onn's comrades watched in horror and anger as they saw lightning emanating from inside Imperium, causing them to attempting to break free of the clay.

"Let go of him filthy…" Superman yelled out while Imperium continued to focus on J'onn.

"Kneel to us J'onn." J'onn began struggling harder against Imperium. '_Never,_'

"Why do you resist? Embrace this truth, after all these years you have finally lost." Just as it seemed J'onn was about to give up, he raised his head showing his eyes still full of fire. '_Have I?_'

"You're hiding something a secret deep within the resist of your mind. Is this another of your Martian tricks?" The Imperium began to dig deeper into J'onn's mind in an attempt to find out what he was hiding. '_Do I sense fear?'_

"What are you hiding?" Imperium demanded to know tired of having to deal with the Martian.

As J'onn screamed Batman heard a voice in the back of his head, it was at this time he knew it was now or never.

"Now," Batman yelled causing everyone to look at him.

Their attention was soon diverted to the crystal where an explosion emanated from. As the smoke cleared they noticed Naruto his trench coat flapping in the wind place something into the goo which protected the crystal. All the heroes except for Batman watched stunned as the device Naruto placed in the goo caused it to turn blue.

"Fox Shadow," Flash said with a smirk happy his comrade was alright.

"It can't be." Diana said her blue eyes wide as though she were staring at the ghost of a good. '_I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected._'

"What have you done?" Carter asked clearly not expecting it what was happening.

"Reversed the ion charge," Batman answered for Naruto. "Something I had with me, I left it in near the room where the fake Hawkgirl and Superman were."

"The crystal destroy it," Imperium yelled while Naruto simply moved out of the way of the laser shots at the crystal. "It's shielded."

The crystal immediately caused a blue streak to shoot into the sky the moment Naruto put Batman's device on the crystal. The results were just as quick as the beam forced the clouds made by the plants away allowing the sun to shine down on Earth again. The invaders soon began panicking as the sun's rays touched them causing them to blister as they attempted to get away from the sun. J'onn took this chance to break free from Imperium before pulling it into the light causing it to scream in agony just as J'onn was moments ago.

"You live under ground and shun the light why? Does it burn your pale putrid skin?" J'onn questioned as Imperium continued to scream.

"That's one nasty sunburn." Flash pointed out as Naruto made his way over to them.

"Ultra violet rays coming from the depths of space, the invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation." Batman explained.

"Fox Shadow I thought you were dead." Diana said almost ignoring what Batman was talking about while Naruto used his chakra to free Superman.

"The same technique I used to protect you I used to deal with the invaders." Naruto explained as he freed one of Diana's hands.

Still dealing with J'onn, Imperium wasn't going to admit defeat so easily and ordered his soldiers to destroy the heroes. The invaders quickly opened fire on the heroes, Diana noticed Naruto was still focus on get her other hand free didn't notice a beam coming at the back of his head. Diana reached around Naruto with her free, blocking the laser with her bracelets. Superman moved to the ground then stuck his hands under the clay and rolling it up so they would have cover.

As the man of steel took care of that the heroes who weren't yet free quickly reached said status. Hawkgirl always eager for a fight hit any invader she could find. Green Lantern took out three invaders before joining Superman and Wonder Woman in creating holes in the plant while three members who couldn't fly together of the invaders on the ground.

J'onn on the other hand was still trying to keep Imperium from running however Imperium still had a tentacle in J'onn's brain which he used to force J'onn to let him go after shocking him two times. With J'onn now off it Imperium was able to make its escape, leaving his soldiers. The invaders posing as Senator Carter noticed Imperium leaving and quickly made his way to its leader.

"Imperium," Reality soon set in for the invader as it was knocked off its leader, by the leader itself, "Unhand me worm."

The invader hit the ground rolling into the sunlight, with the last glance it saw was its leader abandoning it the invader could do nothing as the sun ray's destroyed it. Diana noticed Imperium getting away, so she took off her lasso then used it to catch the end of Imperium's ship. Seeing this Naruto jumped over Diana then ran up the robe to the ship surprising everyone, once there Naruto hit the ship with a Rasengan causing a great amount of damage. Hawkgirl not to be out done came to aid Naruto smashing holes on the sides of the ship.

Naruto made sure Hawkgirl couldn't see him then covered his arm with the power of the Kyuubi then struck it through the ship destroying Imperium and the rest of the invaders inside the mini ship. Naruto leapt off the ship just as it exploded heading back to Earth quickly he was caught by Hawkgirl who took him back to the ship. Naruto noticed Superman and Flash rescuing the people who were kept captive while Green Lantern used his ring to get them out.

Just as the plant exploded everyone was able to get to save distance and watch as the invaders who'd been in the large ship retreated.

"So what do we do now?" Flash asked.

"We go to Metropolis." Superman said.

The group nodded as everyone took off toward Superman's city. With Batman and Naruto in the bat jet and Flash running on water when needed, the heroes were able to make good time. As they came upon the city they noticed sixteen walkers spread out among the large city. Superman flew toward a walker before punching it on the side of head with such force, the other side of the walkers head was blown out. Superman turned to take out another walker only to receive a laser blast from the walker sending Superman across town.

Wonder Woman made her way toward a walker near the center of town, noticing a walker moving toward a broken lamppost. Diana wrapped her lasso around the lamppost then pulled it causing the walker to lose its balance as it tripped over the lasso, hitting its head on the ground. Flash trailing Diana ran around the legs of a walker with such speed he created a wind forceful enough to knock the walker into a building.

Green Lantern made his way to a plant which was still active and pumping out gas to keep the sunlight from shining on Earth. Green Lantern used his ring to destroy the air sacs of the plant causing the smoke to cease. Hawkgirl attacked a walker in the center of Metropolis with her mace destroy its eye causing it to fall.

Naruto on the other hand made his way to the south end of the city and noticed a woman with black hair he recognized trying to help a crying child as a walker made its way toward them. Naruto quickly made the five hand signs required for the jutsu he felt he would need for this situation. The woman looked up as the walker lift its leg, forcing her to close her eyes while cradling the child as the walker brought it's leg down to end her life along with the child's.

After a few moments of waiting, gasping from other people caused the woman to open her eyes. When she did she noticed something orange with what appeared to be armor on its back and forearms which it used to block the leg of the walker. The woman stared at the creature between her and the walker then blinked rapidly as it through the walker off it. The creature then turned to the woman and the people behind them revealing it to be a toad causing the people to move back. They became further shocked when smoke appeared on the head of the toad, when it cleared they saw the hero Fox shadow calmly sitting on top of its head.

"Hey don't be afraid of Gama. He doesn't like to hurt people unless it's in a fight, he's really nice." Naruto said.

The child ran out of the woman's arms revealing it to be a little boy, who slowly touched the toad then backed away as though waiting to see what Gama would do. When he didn't move the boy began touching the toad on the legs and arms, until a different woman ran over and pulled him away. Naruto smirked at the little boy who waved at Gama who croaked causing the boy to laugh. Naruto turned back to the black haired woman who was still in front of him.

"Hey lady who are you?" The woman huffed as though Naruto was supposed to know. "I'm Lois Lane top reporter at the Daily Planet."

Naruto scratched his head at the woman who glared at him, until they saw the walker moving behind them. Gama and Naruto quickly turned around with the former jumped into the air, landing on the head of the walker crushing it. The two turned back to Lois still on the crushed head of the walker.

"I'm fox shadow and my friend here is named Gama." Naruto looked down at Gama as the two turned away from the group of people. "You bring back some good memories old friend."

The two then took off Naruto still on the head of Gama toward the heart of the city. When they arrived they found Hawkgirl heading toward them, with a light pat on the head Gama extended his tongue catching Hawkgirl. Once Hawkgirl came to she looked at the toad, Naruto was riding then raised her mace resulting in a frown from the rider of said toad.

"He just saved your life and now you're going to kill him." Hawkgirl eyed the toad as she slowly lowered her mace while the others showed up. "Just make she your frog is under control."

The moment Hawkgirl said the word frog, Gama croaked in what would be considered a threatening way as he lowered himself, causing Hawkgirl to raise her mace again. Naruto realizing the danger, quickly jumped off Gama's head, making sure he was between the Hawkgirl and his summon.

"She didn't mean frog. She meant toad it's just been a hard day and even though it's obvious you're a toad. I swear she didn't mean anything by it." Flash ignoring what Naruto was talking about made his way next to the toad. "Can I touch it?"

"Maybe later we better take care of the other invaders first." Superman nodded in agreement as he looked around. "Where's Batman?"

"He said something about go back to Gotham since the worst was over." Naruto explained as they group left the city to deal with the other invaders around the world.

* * *

Gotham City

* * *

Batman sat in the bat cave watching the monitor, which had the news of the other heroes destroying the last of the resisting invaders.

"This is Snapper Carr in the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown most of the invaders have retreated from Earth. Superman and a team of other heroes have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance, helping to restore order to restore order around the world. Despite this stunning victory some are warning we must remain vigilant." Carr reported.

"We got lucky this time. What will we do if the invaders ever return?" General said.

Hearing this caused Batman to sit back in his chair, wondering the same thing. Batman knew there had to be something done, otherwise the same thing could happen with some other race. It was at that moment Batman got the idea, luckily for him he was filth rich as this idea would bankrupt most millonaires.

Months later Batman informed Superman of his plan, which Superman fully indorsed, Batman then put his plan into action which involved putting a space station into orbit. Once he received the go ahead from Batman, Superman began contacting the heroes who stood against the invasion. Soon the eight heroes were found themselves looking around the space station, which was so big they split up.

Flash instinctively went to show Diana the type of food they had in his world, Green Lantern wanted to check the installation system which Hawkgirl was also interested in, while Superman and Batman talked about different things. Naruto on the hand found J'onn looking out into space, able to see J'onn's reflection in the mirror Naruto realized the Martian was finally getting the chance to grieve properly.

"J'onn you alright," The Martian simply continued looking out the window. "My family and loved ones are all gone I am the last of my kind."

"I can't say I know what you're going through however I've been separated from the people precious to me."

"Now, Mars is dead and I am alone in the universe." Naruto stared at the Martian. "I know what it's like to lose precious people to evil. The thing is I know my master wouldn't want me to mourn him to long, that's just not the type of person he was. And even while I was mourning I know he would be disappointed if I didn't stick to my ninja way."

J'onn looked at Naruto; he even attempted to read his mind to find out who the ninja was talking about. However something far more powerful than him blocked every attempt, so he settled for looking into the eyes of the ninja. At that moment the Martian knew every word Naruto just spoke to him was true. J'onn gave Naruto a smile as the two made their way to the rest of the group.

"Now that everyone's here what's this got to do with us." Green Lantern asked while Superman walked away from the group.

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself but I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together as a team, we would be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice." Superman explained as Flash spoke up.

"What like a bunch of Super Friends?" Superman smiled at the supposed name of the group. "More like a Justice League."

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds? But maybe the big guys got a point. With all of us behind it, just might work. Count me in."

The two shook hands shook hands as they waited to see what the answers of the others would be. Green Lantern quickly moved forward giving his vote of confidence, with Hawkgirl following his lead.

"My mother my not approve but I find man's world to be intriguing, I'll gladly join." Once that was finished it was down to Naruto, J'onn, and Batman. "What about you Batman?"

"I'm not much of a people person but when you need help and you will call me." Superman shook his head with a smirk at the typical Batman response. "Understood, Fox Shadow, J'onn"

"I will join." J'onn said as everyone watched him place his hand in.

Superman then turned back to where Naruto was standing only to have his eyes widen, in Naruto's place was a frog about the same size as Naruto with its tongue sticking out and winking where Naruto just was. The group moved to the toad, then touched it finding it to be stuffed. Superman looked around the watchtower with his x-ray vision hoping to locate Naruto, but there was no trace of him.

"He's gone, and we didn't get his answer." J'onn smirked as he began wondering what Naruto's abilities were. "From the talk I had with him earlier I believe he wants to be a part of this Justice League."

"Then I'll take him his communicator." Superman suggested. "Now what are we going to do about shifts."

Meanwhile, Naruto thanked Batman for giving him a ride back to Jackson City, which Batman blew off as he thought about how Naruto ended up waiting for him at his jet when there was only one way to get to the hanger. Naruto headed to the police station to inform the police chief of his return. However when he arrived he noticed the number of officers was surprisingly low, though the officers who were there greeted Naruto warmly. Naruto headed to the office of the police who waved Naruto in upon his arrival.

"Good you've returned and not a moment too soon. Apparently a major player has decided to reveal himself, the guy is a magic user named Brother Night. From our sources, Night has been organizing crime on both a natural and magical level, since before your arrival." The Police Chief explained as he offered Naruto a seat.

"Magic huh do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No but I haven't even arrived at the worst part yet. Night has three henchmen who are said to far surpass Night in terms of evil intentions. They are called Ember, Romalthi, and Teddy."

"What can you tell me about them?" "**Expect for the fact they're weaklings just like the rest of them."**

The Police Chief began to explain what he knew about the four criminals until one of his officers came running in. The Police Chief moved in front of his officer with Naruto listening to the both of them.

"Chief Kelly they've struck again at a St. Charles' restaurant." The officer said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow slightly.

"Round up half a dozen officers we are going to get their before the press does." Kelly said as the officer left.

Kelly turned around to ask Naruto to come with him however he never received the chance as the chair Naruto was in, now was empty. Figuring Naruto went to the restaurant Kelly left his office to get ready to make his way there as well, frustrated he would no doubt have to deal with the press.

Naruto leapt across the rooftops, now in a horrible mood, why apparently the Kyuubi knew whatever happened at the restaurant resulted in the death of some people. Four blocks later Naruto landed in front of the restaurant with a scowl, he could smell the blood it was sickening. As Naruto walked in he noticed a man with his head, a woman without her torso and a man with his intestines missing. What caught Naruto's eye more than anything was a pig and a frog which he could tell used to be a person.

Naruto moved to the frog while performing three hand signs then placed his hand on the frogs head causing it to turn into a woman. The woman looked at her hands then at Naruto before jumping into his arms, crying uncontrollable while yelling out everything that happened. After a minute or two of crying the woman settled down but wouldn't release Naruto who listened to her as her speaking became more coherent.

"Fox Shadow they were demons they killed those people. One of them did something strange to me and another man." The woman explained while Naruto pried her off him.

Thankfully the police came allowing Naruto to pass the traumatized woman off to them. As the police took care of the crime scene Naruto made his way to the back of the restaurant, when he entered one of the rooms he was attacked from his right side. Naruto quickly grabbed the arm of the attacker as he kicked the offender's legs out from under it. Naruto reached into his pouch taking a kunai out only to stop when he heard the attacker begging.

"Why did you attack me?" Naruto asked.

"I thought they'd come back those monsters." The attacker justified.

"Can you tell me what happened here?"

"We got a reservation a couple of days ago for a huge party. The reservation was so big we were actually paid a great deal of money in advance not to allow anyone in the restaurant besides from the staff. However there were two couples who actually paid us more than the reservation to let them in so we did."

"Did you catch any names?"

"Brother Night, I'll never forget his name or eyes for as long as I live."

"Ok go outside the police are there they can help you with what's happened to you."

Naruto watched as the man stumbled out to the front with Naruto following behind him so he could leave and attempt to track down Brother Night. As Naruto gave the man to the police he was taken aside by Kelly who explained the press wanted to talk to the two of them. Naruto instead walked out of the restaurant Kelly not far behind, seeing the two the press quickly tried to trap them. However they were only successful in getting Kelly as Naruto took running along the sides of buildings. Figuring the trail was cold Naruto decided to pack it in for the night but not before creating clones which leapt off in different directions.

Two weeks later, there were no new leads on Brother Night or his gang which surprised the ninja. At this moment, Naruto found himself showing an attractive woman how to perform a proper kick. From the moment he began working at the dojo the woman began requesting his help, something he was glad to give. Naruto just didn't understand how these obviously intelligent women could have so much trouble with some of the most basic maneuvers. There were some he'd help and then they forget moments later forcing him to show them again.

Luckily for him, he had a teaching partner named Eric Bates who was an okay guy, he just whined a lot for Naruto's taste. Every time Naruto would help the women who requested him out, Eric would complain about him taking all the women which he happened to be doing at that very moment as they closed up the dojo for the day.

"All I'm sayin is you should allow me your buddy to take some of the women off your hands every now and then instead of being so selfish." Eric said as Naruto shook his head.

"I've tried but they always say I'll wait for you to get done. Even when I lie and say it might be for the rest of the day." Naruto answered as the two changed into their normal clothes.

"Forget these women because my future wife puts 'em all to shame."

"So wait a second you have a future wife yet your hitting on our customers."

Eric laughed as he put his jacket on while Naruto simply glanced at him.

"We're going to meet tonight and when we do she'll fall head over heels for me. And before you ask the reason we have met is because she travels the world."

Naruto stared at Eric who returned a huge smile to Naruto, which happened to force the laughter Naruto was holding in to the surface.

"You don't believe me then come with him and you'll see."

Naruto agreed to come as he couldn't wait to see Eric fall on his face, once he actually met his future 'wife'. Convinced what he felt was the most beautiful woman in the world would fall for him Eric had Naruto follow him. As the two walked down the street Eric shook his head at the woman who giggled as they walked past Naruto and him. The two walked six blocks from the dojo before stopping in front of a large building, Eric then gave a man something as they went inside.

"So you going to tell me what we're doing here," Naruto asked as he heard what sounded like clapping.

Eric moved a curtain to the side revealing a crowd watching a beautiful black haired woman on a stage doing what appeared to Naruto to be magic tricks. Eric slapped Naruto in the chest as he made his way to the front row which had two open seats. The two sat down as the woman stared at them, which Eric used as an opportunity to wink at the woman on stage. The woman smirked then pointed at Eric while saying words, Naruto couldn't understand the next thing he knew Eric is on stage with the woman.

"Now that I have my partner for this trick I would like you all to watch closely." The woman explained.

The woman placed her top hat on Eric's head which seemed like nothing special. However the woman pulled the hat down over Eric's head, causing her audience to watch stunned as the hat eventually engulfed Eric's body without changing its form. Once the hat was on the ground, the woman showed everyone the inside of the hat which was completely empty. The woman started to walk away before she stopped and turned to Naruto.

"Come with me and we'll get your friend. That folks is the end of the first show we will have a half an hour intermission then start the second show."

The woman and Naruto made their way to the back to find Eric talking with a black haired man who walked away when he saw the woman. Eric glanced at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders causing Eric to glare at Naruto as he ran toward the woman getting on his knees in the process.

"Zatanna I love you if you would please do me the honor of going out with me." Eric said causing Naruto to sweat-dropped while Zatanna smiled nervously.

"I'm flattered I truly am but I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment I'm sorry." Naruto shook his head as he turned to the magician. "I'm Naruto, what brings you to Jackson City."

"Well beside the fact it was on my schedule I would like to meet this new hero, Fox Shadow after what he did in the invasion I've kind of been a fan." Eric immediately jumped to his feet. "But you said you weren't looking for a relationship?"

"I'm not I just want to meet him that's all. Can't a girl be interested in meeting one the world's greatest heroes?" Zatanna explained with a smile.

"I don't think Fox Shadow can be counted as one of the greatest heroes." Eric said while Naruto nodded.

"Besides Zatanna, Fox Shadow is one of those heroes that only show's up when there's a problem." Naruto explained. "So you're saying there won't be a crime while I'm here. Look boys I'm not here to cause any problems I just want meet him."

* * *

**R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Justice League

"_Summons Talking"_

'_Summons Thinking__'_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

"Regular People Talking"

"_Regular People Thinking"_

**Guess I'll let everyone know my poll of who Naruto ends up with is going to stay out for a while. What I think I might do is have Naruto be in a relationship with the women who have at least ten votes. At the moment 12 women have at least ten, if that becomes too much I'll go with the women who have 20 or more which happens to be 8 at the moment.**

**It could change soon but at this moment the top 5 in order is:**

**Wonder Woman  
Supergirl  
Catwoman  
Batgirl  
Power Girl**

**Also right now is a big time for me as I'm trying to decide whether or not to attend Bradley University, Southern Illinois, or Western Illinois. So I'm gonna have to ask people not to pm me asking I'm I alive. Just ask why haven't I updated. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Magician and The Jinchuriki**

* * *

Naruto stood next to Chief Kelly whose slightly wrinkled face was twisted in anger, as he looked down at the deformed bodies of two well-known crime bosses. The two happened to be at the moment the only ones able to stomach the crime scene. Chief Kelly shook his head as he began to secure the crime scene, unable to understand why his officers couldn't catch Brother Night.

"Chief you're doing the best you can. If anything I'm the one at fault, Brother Night has elude me at every turn." Naruto explained while Kelly shook his head.

"Fox Shadow I know you're doing all you can however, as officers of the law it's our job to protect the public." Kelly responded.

As the two began going over the crime scene, a presence from behind them caused both men to draw their respective weapons while turning to face the door. Chief Kelly frowned as he saw Zatanna Zatara standing in the doorway of the mall cape flapping in the wind. Naruto knowing Kelly didn't like civilians in the middle of his crime scene, slowly lowered the gun of the police chief.

"Ms. Zatanna first of all please don't sneak up on me like that, second how did you get past the officers outside the mall?" Kelly asked.

"I would like to help with your investigation." Zatanna replied.

"Zatanna-san with all due respect Brother Night has clearly shown himself to be a dangerous being." Naruto said turning back to the two bodies.

"This is why I believe I can help you Fox Shadow. If I am correct Brother Night is a powerful wizard, something I can deal with."

Naruto sighed a week past since he met Zatanna at her magic show and he had to admit he was impressed. So this is where Naruto found himself basically being forced to team up with Zatanna because of his limited knowledge of magic. However, just because Naruto had to team up with her, didn't mean he had to trust her nor did it mean he wouldn't follow his instincts. Naruto made his way to Zatanna stopping in front of her, allowing his 5'11 frame to lord over her lithe 5'7 build.

"Fine I accept your help however, Zatanna I strongly suggest you don't cross me. Chief, Zatanna and I are going to see if we can find out anything on Brother Night." Naruto said leading Zatanna out of the mall.

When the two exited the mall, the officers holding back the press looked strangely at Zatanna. Realizing none of them saw her enter the mall resulted in a slight blush to spread across the cheeks of the magician. Zatanna started to explain herself only to be lift into the arms of Naruto who made his way up the side of the mall.

"Why did you do that I can fly you know?" Zatanna asked the ninja.

"Good to know, so you have any idea where a guy like Brother Night would hang out?" Naruto asked causing the magician's cheeks to puff out slightly.

"How about we check Jackson City's magical black market?"

"How come I've never heard of that?"

"Because you're not a magical being," Zatanna answered with a giggle at the blonde ninja, before speaking in a language Naruto never heard before.

"Nepo ot cigam fo tekram kcalb eht dnammoc I,"

Naruto glanced oddly at the magician until rumbling from his front caused him to move back and watch in awe as two gates opened from nowhere. Looking past the gates Naruto could see what looked to be normal people moving normally in the market. Naruto allowed Zatanna to take the lead while he followed with kunai in hand.

"Welcome Fox Shadow to the black market of magic." Zatanna announced with a smirk.

Ignoring Zatanna, Naruto waved for the magician to follow him as he made his way through the market. When the two reached the middle of the market, Naruto felt he was being watched by someone who reeked of fresh blood causing his face to contort which Zatanna noticed.

'_Fox Shadow is something wrong?'_ Zatanna asked causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

Naruto began to ask Zatanna how he could hear her in his mind, only to stop when the magician shook her.

'_I've created a telepathic link between so we don't have to use our mouths.'_ Zatanna explained.

'_Good work Zatanna I had no idea you could do this. To answer your first question, I feel we are being watched by someone covered in fresh blood. So be on your toes.'_

As the two made it through the market they found a club with a huge sign which read Bewitched. Entering the duo saw demons and humans mingling on a dance floor, Naruto held his arm out to Zatanna who wrapped her arm around his as they moved through the crowd appearing to be a couple. Looking around Naruto saw a man in a suit looking down at him with a smirk, the man then turned to someone Naruto couldn't see.

'_Zatanna look up to my left, you notice the guy in the suit. Since we entered he hasn't taken his eyes off us.'_ Naruto explained.

Wanting to find out who the man was, Naruto pulled Zatanna toward a set of stairs which led to the balcony. As they made it to the stairs two hulking demons blocked their way. Naruto looked at Zatanna who gave a quick nod before turning his attention back to the demons who began drooling over Zatanna.

"Do you two have an invitation?" One of demons asked.

"No we don't." Zatanna answered disgusted by the demons.

"Don't fret little girl I'm sure we can take it out in trade." The other demon answered as it eyed Zatanna's chest.

As demon reached out for her breast, a loud crack was heard throughout the club as the demon fell to the ground holding its arm in agony. Zatanna smirked as the other demon stopped in its track when it saw a kunai to its brethren's neck.

"Now you two are going to tell me about Brother Night or this guy will be minus a throat." Naruto said as the free demon took off through the crowd.

"He's up there!" The demon whined out.

Naruto let the demon go however, not before explaining it would die if it got up. The duo made their way up the stairs with Zatanna leading the way, upon reaching the top of the stairs Zatanna used her magic making the door disappear while Naruto rushed in only to be greeted by a provocatively dressed red haired woman, a cloak with a mask and finally a little boy holding a box.

"Well if it isn't the legendary Fox Shadow and the Mistress of Magic Zatanna Zatara. What could I possibly do for the two of you?" Brother Night asked.

Naruto frowned at the demon hiding behind the demonic trio standing before him and Zatanna.

"You can give up." Naruto answered causing Brother Night to laugh as he slowly faded out of view.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option Fox Shadow." Brother Night said now completely gone.

Zatanna frowned as the child in front of her, opened a box she knew he didn't have a moment ago. Out of the box came what seem to be millions of deadly insects causing the two heroes to scatter. The lone female member of the trio attacked Naruto by breathing fire at him. This resulted in Naruto being forced to jump off the balcony, landing in the middle of the dance floor resulted in all who occupied it to move away from him.

Looking back at the balcony, Naruto noticed the fire breathing woman and the masked cloak coming at him. The cloak reached out toward Naruto who simply avoided it while dodging streams of fire sent at him by the red head. Naruto watched as the cloak's mask seemed to change before attacking him again, confused the ninja further.

"I'm assuming you three are Ember, Romalthi, and Teddy." Naruto surmised while the two in front of him laughed.

"Yes I'm Ember hence the name mortal, my associate is Romalthi." The woman explained.

"Well Ember, Romalthi, allow me to be the first to inform you the three of you and your boss are wanted for murder. Now there are two ways this can get done, one you come with me without any problems, two I could eliminate you both the moment you put up any kind of struggle."

The woman gave a snort followed by a stream of fire, causing Naruto to flip backwards while dodging the mysterious cloak's touch. As Naruto maneuvered his way to face both his opponents, the ninja heard a horrible scream from the balcony where Zatanna was fighting. Fearing the worst for his temporary partner, Naruto made a move to the stairs when Zatanna appeared beside him.

"You ok Zee?" Naruto asked causing Zatanna to smile at him.

"Yep the bugs took care of our young friend; guess they didn't like being captured." Zatanna responded while Naruto smirked under his mask.

"Your friend was a warning, we give you a warning once there will not be a twice."

The two henchmen glared at the masked ninja as if their stares would do the job they knew Brother Night would want done. The two looked at one another before nodding as they began to pair off only to stop upon hearing Brother Night's voice echoing throughout the long since empty club.

"Fox Shadow, Zatanna I'm afraid my friends will have to take a rain check on that whole eviscerating you thing. However, heroes know this sooner rather than later both of you will have to deal with me and I promise you the pain I will inflict on will cause you to back for death."

Naruto sighed as he looked at the space no longer occupied by Ember and Romalthi, realized he got caught up in Brother Night who wasn't actually facing him. This allowed the two beings who could take him to Brother Night escape and rethink their strategy.

"That ero-sennin always told me to stay focused on the battle." Naruto murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"I said good work let's call it a night, we'll pick up again tomorrow night."

Zatanna transported the two back to the police station on the earthly realm. As the two said their goodbyes Naruto glared at the smirking Zatanna.

"Something I can help you with before I go?"

"Just didn't expect you'd want to work with me again, you know the whole getting in your way thing."

Naruto lowered his head the moment Zatanna repeated his words to him. Naruto knew he was being a huge hypocrite as Green Lantern said words to that effect about him and Diana before even getting to know them.

"I shouldn't have said that Zee I'm sorry, though on the bright side you proved you're more than just a pretty face." Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a stunned magician in his wake.

'_More than just a pretty face huh. Smooth foxy very smooth.'_ Zatanna thought as she vanished.

Should anyone have approached or pass the police station they would have heard faint giggling.

* * *

Next Day – Watchtower

Naruto found himself staring into space literally as he checked the Watchtower's monitors every now and then. Most of his focus was on Brother Night, a small portion on his henchmen, the rest was on Zatanna. The magician interest him for reasons most men wouldn't give a second thought to. Her ability to use her spells in battle wasn't the surprising part, what was surprising was her intelligence of when to use her spells.

The fact the Kyuubi had nothing to say when she was around made him wonder. Deep within his thinking, Naruto didn't notice his Amazon teammate enter the command center until the door closed behind Diana. Turning to Diana, Naruto saw she was holding two cups one of which she offered to Naruto causing him to eye smile at her.

"It's one of the mocha lattés, I believe Flash called them." Diana said sitting next to Naruto.

"Thanks, so where is everyone?" Naruto asked as Diana sighed contently at the taste of the latté.

"Green Lantern surrendered himself to robots so Superman, Flash, J'onn, and Hawkgirl went after him. However, Batman is here I saw him a moment ago."

Naruto used the intercom to have Batman come to the command center. While Naruto waited he and Diana made small talk, most of which heard Naruto asking if Diana was handling the new transition too this world. Two minutes after Naruto called Batman the Dark Knight appeared wearing his tradition scowl.

"What?"

"Wanted to get some info on a Zatanna Zatara," Naruto explained while noticing the slight shift in Batman's stance when he mentioned Zatanna.

"She's a traveling magician extremely powerful. She's also an escape artist trained by her father John Zatara. She casts spells by saying the words backward, meaning she must be focused to control her magic. Why do you want to know about her?"

"As you know she's performing in Jackson City for at least the next month. Well she's helping me take down a guy named Brother Night, just wanted some background info on her."

With that Batman left leaving the ninja with a very bored Amazon princess. This soon changed as Naruto created a shadow clone to do monitor duty while the two headed toward the training room.

* * *

In Hell

Brother Night looked around with a scowl on his face, standing in the middle of hell while looking for a demon to deal with Fox Shadow and Zatanna wasn't exactly how Brother Night thought he would spending his day. The problem was Brother Night had been ordered to do this by his superiors and as much as Brother Night didn't like being in hell, Brother Night knew if he disobeyed his masters he'd find himself spending a lot of time here.

Glancing at the different demons, Brother Night noticed some were out and about where others were shackled while being tormented. Making his way through miles of hell, Brother Night noticed a green skin demon which had long curved pointy ears, was three feet tall, and had red eyes sitting on what appeared to be human skin.

"Fuseli," The demon turned to see Brother Night heading toward him resulting in a smirk.

"Night what do you want? As you can see I'm busy." Fuseli responded.

"I have a job which requires your unique talents."

"Why would I help you? If you've forgotten Night I randomly chose my victims."

"Because helping me help's you, plus you'll be well rewarded for your troubles don't worry."

"Fine I'll help you however, should you try to avoid paying me the consequences will be severe. So tell me what it is you want me to do so I can be rid of you." Fuseli said with his back to Brother Night.

"I want you to force Zatanna Zatara and Fox Shadow to destroy one other. Of course you're already on the clock."

Fuseli glared at Brother Night while slightly pondering how much he really needed what Brother Night was offering him. However, in the end the demon know there was no debating it so he reluctantly accepted Brother Night's offer, all the while keeping his back to the demonic criminal. Once Fuseli was sure Brother Night left he took his leave wondering which one he would attack first.

As Fuseli came to the gates of hell he stopped, knowing he couldn't leave hell unless it was through dreams Fuseli concentrated on his goal. Fuseli looked at the clock near the gates he suspected neither mortal would be asleep. So imagine his surprise when he found a dream about a blonde haired man and red haired woman playing with a blonde haired child who resembled them both.

Checking through the mind, Fuseli realized he located the dreams of Fox Shadow. With a smile which revealed his pointy teeth Fuseli made his way into Naruto's dream. The moment Fuseli entered Naruto's mind however, he found himself frozen by a presence far more dangerous than even his master's. Not wanting to face this presence Fuseli quickly began making his adjustments to Naruto's mind, causing his dreams to rapidly change to a much darker tone.

Fuseli sighed in relief when Naruto's dream changed to him meeting Zatanna, only this time when Naruto threatened Zatanna she didn't take it lightly.

* * *

Naruto's Dream

"Am I supposed to be scared of you? I wonder how the world would react if they knew the powerful Fox Shadow was just a lowly orphan crying for his parents and hiding in trash cans like a coward." Zatanna surmised with a smirk.

"Wait here's a better one a dead-last dobe who needed multiple tries to pass the academy." Naruto clenched his fist while staring intently at the magician until Chief Kelly made his way over to both of them.

"Ms. Zatara please Fox Shadow needs to focus on this crime."

Zatanna gave an evil smirk to Naruto before turning on Chief Kelly her wand extended toward him.

"xoF eht fo wodahS eht no nrut ot eeht dnammoc I,"

"Ms. Zatara you're being modest what type of hero can he be when he couldn't even save his best friend."

Naruto growled at Zatanna his legendary temper taking control causing him to leap at the magician who smirked as she was in the blink of an eye surround by the officers and members of the press who were outside the mall. Zatanna conjured a slab which the people forced Naruto on while Zatanna smirked.

"Well everyone here's our hero out in the open so ask him any questions you want."

"Fox Shadow is it true you allowed your godfather the man who taught you most of the things you know to fight and die for you while you hide like the coward you are?" A reporter asked while Zatanna giggled while shooing everyone away from Naruto.

"It hurts me to see you like this Fox Shadow. Tell when your father said he was proud of you do you think he meant it or was it something to keep you from hating him for sealing the demon you."

"Zatanna shut up!"

"You know only a woman whose brain dead would want anything to do with a jinchuriki like you." Naruto's eyes widened toward the end of Zatanna's statement.

"Don't call me that."

"Why jinchuriki that's what you are we shouldn't sugarcoat it. The fact is your kind don't have rights you get to exist you don't get to live like normal people."

Everyone around Naruto pointed at him while laughing as they called him jinchuriki. Ignoring the people Zatanna stroked Naruto's cheek almost lovingly before whispering in his ear, "This is just the start, next I'll let the Justice League know then the government sure they'd love to experiment on you, on a creature like you."

Naruto yelled in anger as thoughts about what he should do to Zatanna rushed through his mind. Suddenly Naruto found himself in his bed on the watchtower panting wildly as he attempted to get his head together.

"Whoever is in the corner you'd better come into the light." Naruto said as Batman walked into the light calmly.

"Something the matter I heard you yelling for fifteen minutes."

"I'm fine also I wouldn't advise entering a shinobi's room with his permission could be bad for your health!" Naruto said sternly to the Dark Knight.

Naruto frowned as he looked at his clock which read 8:30, sparing with Diana didn't take that much out of him as he'd only fell asleep to pass time. Ignoring Batman, Naruto used the transporter to get back to Jackson City while blowing off Diana in the process. Naruto leapt onto the top of the building, Zatanna was performing in and waited for her to finish.

Inside Zatanna bowed to a standing ovation a huge smile on her face as she made her way off the stage. Zatanna's smile was mainly due to her team formation with Naruto who she couldn't wait to see again, so once everyone was out of sight she performed a transportation spell taking her to the roof.

"Sorry I'm a little late they wanted more and I hate to disappoint my audiences." Naruto simply scoffed at her causing Zatanna to give him a worried look.

"Fox Shadow is something the matter?"

"No, now I've informed Chief Kelly of what happened last night though he's doesn't have a good grasp of the magical world he does believe me. So since you're the magical expert where are we going to search tonight?"

"Well there are businesses here in Jackson City were owners are known to be shady in the magical community. Maybe they know where Brother Night is now."

"I don't know if we'll find Brother Night tonight so maybe we should try to get some other leads."

Zatanna casted a spell causing her and Naruto to vanish from the top of the roof when they reappeared, Naruto noticed they were in front of a shop he past many times on his way to work. Naruto looked over toward Zatanna with a glare while the magician nodded with her hand extended toward the door.

"This man is a powerful warlock known for helping magical criminals but we have to…" Before Zatanna could finish her statement Naruto kicked the door in resulting in a sigh from Zatanna.

Inside the two noticed a small man talking to an older man who glared at Naruto and Zatanna. The smaller man sighed as he saw Naruto, this sigh turned to labor breathing as Naruto grabbed the man pulling him by the front of his shirt to his body.

"This shop is closed for the night this means your trespassing." Naruto said tossing the man to Zatanna's feet.

Scared out of his mind the man rushed past Zatanna and out of the store. Once he was sure the man wasn't coming back, Naruto turned his complete attention to the older man. Zatanna made a move to talk to the man however stopped when Naruto put his arm in front over.

"Where's Brother Night?" Zatanna looked at Naruto unable to believe he would just give away the reason they were there.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about."

"Old man do you really want to do this because I am not in the mood,"

Zatanna listened to the back and forth banter between the two all the while becoming more frustrated as every time she would try to intervene Naruto would cut her off. It was at that moment the lovely magician decided she would have a conversation with Fox Shadow the moment they were clear of the store.

"If I did know something about Brother Night what would I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Zatanna asked.

"Isn't it simple, he should want to keep all his brain cells," Naruto explained.

"That's it I don't know anything about Brother Night now get out of my store before I have the police arrest you both."

Naruto gave the man a look, letting him know they would sometime meet again. The shinobi then made his way out of the store with Zatanna storming out behind him. As they made it down the block Zatanna conjured some ropes which she used to tie up an unsuspecting Naruto. Zatanna then used her magic to force Naruto against the wall.

"Zatanna what are you doing?"

"What's going on with you? What's making you act like this?"

"What I do in my city has nothing to with you. If you don't like it I suggest you leave." Zatanna took a deep breath while wondering how she should handle this problem.

Zatanna stared at Naruto as the events of the past hour went through her head. Noticing Zatanna wasn't paying her complete attention to him Naruto used a shunshin to vanish in a puff of smoke startling Zatanna. Zatanna looked around her magic unable to locate Naruto until she felt a hand around her stomach with something cold and sharp pressed against her neck.

"Fox Shadow what are you doing?" Zatanna asked saddened by the hero's behavior.

"Nothing, don't use your magic on me again. By the way Zatanna your help is no longer needed."

Naruto released Zatanna who turned around revealing no one to behind her. Zatanna began making her way to the hotel she was staying at, upon arrival Zatanna to her room she changed into her sleeping clothes, all the while thinking about what possibly could have changed between herself and Naruto. As Zatanna began to doze off she could only hope things would be better tomorrow.

* * *

Zatanna's Dream

Zatanna smiled as she watched her younger self perform magic tricks with her father watching on with a smile on his face. Younger Zatanna grabbed the hat from her father's head then stuck her hand inside while her father watched with an amused look on his face.

"Daddy I can't find the rabbit like you do." John smiled while waving his daughter toward him.

"You can't find it because it's not in the hat." Younger Zatanna of course blinked owlishly at her father while Zatanna smiled. "Because it's under the cape daddy bought you."

Both Zatanna's smiled when their father reached around younger Zatanna and pulled a rabbit from underneath her cape. Young Zatanna grabbed the rabbit from her father hugging to death before giving her father the same faith.

"Daddy I want to be just like you when I grow up." John shook his head confusing younger Zatanna while Zatanna's smile grew.

"Daddy wants you to be better than him. When I'm old and grey I want people to say Zatanna Zatara is the greatest magician of ever."

Zatanna placed her hand over her heart as she thought about that moment with her father. Zatanna didn't remember a lot when it came to her father for some odd reason but the memories she did have made her love her father that much more.

"Shame you couldn't do what he asked."

Zatanna turned to the sound of the voice revealing Fox Shadow looking at her. Zatanna immediately became suspicious as to why Fox Shadow would be in a dream involving her father.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on he raised you to be the best magician in the world and you turned out to be a whore with big knockers." Zatanna glared as she wondered where this was going.

"How do you figure?"

"Oh I don't know does the name John Constantine ring any bells."

"How do you know about that?"

"You shouldn't be so concerned with what I know and more concerned about what they know."

Zatanna turned around to see her father and younger self staring at her with shocked looks on their faces. Zatanna took a step toward them only to have her father step away while pulling her younger self with him.

"I don't understand my daughter a whore. This is the fate of the sweet little girl in my arms I don't believe it."

John continued to move away from Zatanna while Naruto sat on the side lines laughing. Enraged Zatanna rounded on Naruto who vanished from his spot with his speed was now face to face with Zatanna.

"This isn't you." Zatanna said in total denial.

"You're kidding not only do you disgrace your father your stupid to. Well let me spell it out for you Zatanna I used you. You are pathetic and the last thing I need with people's lives on the line is a distraction like you."

Zatanna looked back toward her family tears in her eyes. Looking at them through her tears Zatanna noticed they had a dark light emitting from their bodies, as did Naruto's though his seemed to be moving. Confident something was going Zatanna pointed her wand at Naruto who moved behind young Zatanna and John.

"Em ot ytitnedi eurt ruoy laever," Naruto screamed in agony as he transformed.

When the transformation was over, Fuseli was on his hands and knees exhausted from trying to fight Zatanna's magic. Once he regained his breath Fuseli knew his cover was blown, he tried to run only to find himself bound by an invisible force. Zatanna having great knowledge of demons in general knew what she had to do. Zatanna made her way over to Fuseli grabbing while making sure she had a firm grip on him. Zatanna then said a quick spell to wake up.

Zatanna woke up, immediately felt a weight in her arms, with a smirk she looked down to Fuseli cowering. Zatanna released Fuseli had no powers in the waking world so she tied him up then locked her door so no could get in.

"Who are you?" Zatanna asked receiving no response in return. "Ok let's try it like this. Tell me what I want to know otherwise I'll send you back through every dream you've ever inhabited, I'm pretty sure that would destroy you."

"Ok my name is Fuseli."

"Why did you attack me?"

"Why do you ask question you already know the answer to you dumb bitch?"

"Brother Night sent you. What else have you done and remember I can perform a truth spell on you if I think you're lying."

"Your friend I invaded his dreams, he's got a real temper on him, got a bad feeling off him to."

"What do you mean?"

"Something you wouldn't be able to feel unless you were inside him."

"And this was?"

"Power the likes of which only _it_ has." Fuseli explained while raising his head with an emphasis on it part.

"So you're the reason he was acting the way he was. How did you do it?"

"Simple bad dreams cause you to be restless, plus the emotional spots I hit caused him to develop hatred for you subconsciously." Zatanna punched Fuseli across the jaw while adding her magic to give her super strength she was able to knock the demon unconscious.

Zatanna then concentrated on only reopening the mental link she'd created with Naruto. Zatanna let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to connect with Naruto only to have him attempt to block her. Fed up with Naruto acting like a child she sent a small burst of magic with the attempt which got through.

'_Zatanna what do you want?'_

'_If you would stop acting like a child for a moment I could tell you about a demon I captured working for Brother Night. Oh by the way it affects dreams."_

'_And that means…'_

'_The dreams you had about me weren't because of anything you were feeling, they were caused by the demon.'_

If Zatanna were with Naruto she'd see his eyes now resembled dinner plates. Naruto realized he'd been a jerk to Zatanna for no reason, normally when he had bad dreams he suspected the Kyubi however, since taming it Naruto assumed his dreams were now his own. Quickly Naruto got his costume on then shunshined to the roof of the hotel Zatanna was staying in.

Past 2:30 in the mourning now Naruto walked down the side of the building, looking only in the rooms which still had their lights on until he finally found Zatanna's sixth floor room. Naruto knocked on the window which opened for him as soon as he tapped on it. Upon his entry he saw the demon Zatanna was talking about unconscious with half its body hanging off the bed.

Naruto noticed Zatanna on the bed reading something she apparently wasn't willing to break away from to look at him. Naruto knew why she wasn't looking at him and if he was honest with himself Naruto knew he deserved it, so he decided to suck it up and apologize.

"Zatanna I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier. I was being a jerk to you over a stupid dream I had." Zatanna looked up at him from a book she was reading with a sad look on her face.

"I read his mind jinchuriki it's what made you mad at dream me. What does that word mean to you?"

Naruto stared at Zatanna he didn't like where this was going especially since he figured he wouldn't have to use the demon's chakra in this world no would ever know about it.

"Its personal and I don't want to sound mean but it's none of your concern."

Zatanna wanted to pursue it but found herself cut off by Fuseli waking up. Naruto grabbed the demon by the throat when he noticed him in the room.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto roared.

"Wait let's not be too hasty, I think we can use him. I'll tell you what Fuseli, if you help us I will let you go."

"For freedom I'll do anything."

Fuseli led Naruto and Zatanna to a highway from the safety of Zatanna's hat. As the two arrived they noticed three figures standing in the middle of the highway with one of them emitting purple light. Zatanna being a magical being could sense the magic belong to Brother Night from their previous encounter with him.

Brother Night smiled as he felt his new power coming to him, the highway he and his minions were on was special to him. The highway was where Brother Night first received his powers, meaning whenever an upgrade was required he had to come back to the highway. As Brother Night finished his power upgrade he sensed Zatanna and sure enough when he opened his eyes there she was along with Fox Shadow.

This time however, Brother Night wasn't worried as he had a surprised he was sure would break the magician emotionally while he handled the physical part. Brother Night commanded Romalthi and Ember to keep Naruto away from him while he dealt with Zatanna. As Naruto and Zatanna approached Romalthi and Ember did exactly as they were told separating Naruto from Zatanna by creating a firewall between them.

Noticing what they were doing Zatanna began using her magic to lower the fire created by Ember, only to hit in the stomach by purple beam sending her to the ground. Quickly getting back to her feet Zatanna used her magic to rip a large chunk of the highway up which she launched at Brother Night.

Brother Night laughed at Zatanna's attempt to hit him with the highway; she had to know he was to powerful for that. Glancing over to Romalthi and Ember he noticed they weren't fairing to well against Jackson City's hero. Brother Night then hit Zatanna square in the center of the chest with a speed sign knocking her to the ground. While Zatanna was slightly disoriented Brother Night's power began to increase causing the ground to rumble.

As Brother Night's power began to die down a portal opened up next to him which Zatanna recognized as a portal the spirit world. However, what happened next was something which would haunt Zatanna for months as the portal stabilized her deceased father stepped out.

"DD-daddy it can't…" Brother Night smirked at the reaction of Zatanna when he turned the elder magician on his daughter.

Physical stunned Zatanna was unable to make any type of move to defend herself, as her father punched her in the face. John stepped over his fallen daughter grabbing her by the shirt, lifting her toward him.

"Don't you remember me daddy it's me your little magician." Zatanna squeaked out in a small voice.

Unfazed by his daughter's plea, John picked her up over his head slamming her head first into the ground. Brother Night laughed as he tossed John's spirit a knife to kill his now defenseless daughter who was lying on the ground bleeding badly from the skull. John kneeled down next to Zatanna, raising the knife above his head to end Zatanna's life.

John completely focused on Zatanna didn't notice the bullet made of wind, until it hit him in center of the chest sending him crashing back into Brother Night. Naruto quickly ran over to Zatanna checking the gash on head, he could tell it was deep and she'd be out for some time. As Brother Night got back to his feet with John following, Brother Night noticed Ember and Romalthi had been defeated.

Naruto picked Zatanna up bridal style while making sure he cradled her head protectively against his chest. As John attacked again Naruto shunshined himself and Zatanna back to his apartment. Upon their arrival Naruto laid Zatanna down then ran into his bathroom to get bandages and water to clean her wound. As Naruto tended to Zatanna he realized he didn't know how to take care of her properly so he decided to call someone who could. With a sigh Naruto summoned Shima who looked around confused until she saw the look on Naruto's eyes.

"Ma please help her?" Naruto asked taking off his mask so he could face Shima properly.

Shima moaned about how she was too old to be helping tadpoles who wake her up when she's sleeping. Shima shooed Naruto out of the room, only after Naruto gave her one of his shirts to change Zatanna into after she cleaned her up. Shima looked at the unconscious girl wondering what happened to her and more importantly who she was to Naruto. After cleaning Zatanna up Shima called Naruto back into the room, the moment he entered Shima could tell the level of concern he had for this woman.

"Naruto-chan who is this woman," Naruto sighed he knew he couldn't lie to Shima.

"She's someone who was helping me with a problem."

"You know Pa told me about why you're in this world. I guess you can't help but play the hero no matter where you are huh."

"Thank you Ma, I don't know what would have happened to Zatanna if you weren't willing to help."

"I healed her wound so she should wake up sometime soon." Shima explained while waving to Naruto before going back to her world.

Naruto put his mask back over his face then sat on the edge of the bed. Naruto looked out of his window and noticed the sun was coming up which reflected off a mirror into Zatanna's face. This caused the magician to groan as she woke up the memories of what happened just hours before rushing through her mind like a free flowing river.

"Zatanna are you ok?" Naruto asked as he helped Zatanna sit up.

As she rest against the head board she noticed she wasn't in her normal outfit instead she was in what she assumed was one of Naruto's shirts.

"Your clothes were torn so I got a female to get you out of them." Naruto said when he noticed her looking at herself.

"So what happened, you looked like you saw a ghost." Zatanna's breathing became labored as she remembered the look in her father's eyes.

Tears began to freely follow down her face as she was no longer able to contain them.

"That was my father's spirit." Naruto's eyes immediately widened.

Naruto couldn't help but feel badly for Zatanna at that moment, having to face a deceased parent was something no one should have to go through. Unable to say anything Naruto let Zatanna cry against him, allowing her to deal with this ordeal in her own way.

"We'll get Brother Night. I swear on my ninja way." Zatanna looked up at Naruto who she could tell was smiling at her even through the mask causing her to smile as well.

Naruto wiped away Zatanna's tears while laying her back into on the bed. Naruto then stood up and walked out of the room, only after closing the curtain.

"You rest Z we'll finish this with Brother Night tonight." Zatanna gave a nod as she pulled the covers over her shoulders.

When she was sure Naruto was gone Zatanna got out of bed, changed back into her old clothes not caring they were torn and covered in blood.

'_Forgive me Fox Shadow but this is something I have to do on my own.'_ Zatanna thought as she left via teleport.

Zatanna reappeared back at the highway which was covered with magical residue though it was only visible to magical beings. Zatanna knew she could find Brother Night but she needed some of his blood something she wasn't expecting to find since he didn't fight. So imagine Zatanna's surprise when she found what she was sure to be some of Brother Night's blood.

"Doolb siht fo renwo eh tot em ekat."

Zatanna once again vanished but this time she reappeared in Brother Night's club. Speaking of Brother Night he along with Zatanna's father were sitting at a table talking until they realized Zatanna had arrived. John stood up to once again attack his daughter only to be stopped by Brother Night.

"My dear Zatanna we don't have to do this. If you were to give me your word you won't interfere in my affairs I could allow your father the eternal peace you both wish him to have." Zatanna stared at her recently revived father her heart told her to take Brother Night's offer but her brain knew it would be the right thing to do.

"I can't my father wouldn't want me to which is why I'm here to take you down." Brother Night turned John on Zatanna who took her hat off, pulling Fuseli out of it.

Brother Night confused as to what was going on watched as Fuseli dashed toward John. As the two clashed Fuseli smirked as he entered John's body causing the resurrected magician to fall to his knees in agony. Zatanna looked on sadly hoping the plan she came up with to wake her father's soul would work. The idea happen to come to her as she slept, having time to think about resurrections she noticed something about her father's spirit from the time he was summoned to this moment he hadn't opened his eyes.

Zatanna understood this meant his soul was under a foreign type of sleep spell, luckily for her she had Fuseli who she promised could have his freedom if he could free John from Brother Night's control. Zatanna watched as her father screamed most likely the result of a soul being forced to awaken in a world they'd past from.

Brother Night watched his former minion take his biggest advantage over Zatanna away causing his rage to reveal his demon visage.

"Zatara stop this nonsense at once and destroy your daughter." Zatanna watched Fuseli leave her father giving her nod.

"Ecaep wonk niaga ecne ym luos sih os rednu si eh edutivres eht morf rehtaf ym esaeler," Zatanna yelled.

John looked around confused as to where he was, until he saw Zatanna in front of him tears running down her face. John rushed toward his daughter embracing her deeply, tears now flowing from his eyes. John broke the embrace, holding his daughter at arm's length so he could get a good look at her.

"Zatanna you've grown since we last saw each other." Zatanna beamed at this even though she didn't say anything the dream about Naruto and her father hurt her deeply.

"You didn't expect me to stay sixteen years old forever did you?"

"You just look so much like your mother I was actually startled. I'm so sorry Zatanna I must have caused you such pain."

"You didn't daddy deep down I knew in my heart you would never willingly hurt me but none of that matters because I have you back now."

John sighed he knew his daughter was a safe pick as the best magician in the world but she was still a little girl in the presence of her father, this was something he planned to correct as he spoke, "Zatanna you know as well as I do I can't stay here my time has passed."

"But together the two of us can find away to save you." John sighed as Zatanna's tears returned with a vengeance.

"Honey I don't need to be saved and you don't need me here. I've been watching you since I died and you've shattered the expectations I'd set for you. Its time I leave this world once again but don't ever forget I'm so proud of you." Zatanna looked down as her father slowly faded away.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Zatanna."

Once John was gone Brother Night began laughing drawing the ire of Zatanna who conjured a hole under Brother Night. Zatanna however didn't stop there she immediately created molten lava at the bottom of the hole while using her magic to make Brother Night hover over the opening.

"Wait stop! What are you doing you'll kill me?"

"That's the idea."

"Zatanna stop!

The moment she heard the voice Zatanna knew it was Fox Shadow but she didn't care all she cared about was making Brother Night suffer for what he put her family through. Zatanna ignored Naruto as he attempted to lower her arm holding her wand, keeping her full attention and power on Brother Night.

"This has nothing to do with you Fox Shadow." Naruto sighed he didn't want Zatanna to do something she wouldn't normally do.

"Zatanna I'll do it for you. I'll kill Brother Night so you won't have to live with it.

Naruto took out a kunai then turned toward Brother Night the now terrified warlock. As Naruto made his way toward Brother Night the warlock made the choice to save his life.

"I want nothing to do with this, magic, the rulers of hell this powers, I don't want any of it." Brother Night yelled out.

The moment Brother Night was finished he flashed red for a moment the red then moved away from him, screaming just as he was before diving into the ground. Naruto standing at the edge of pit grabbed Brother Night by the shirt. As Naruto pulled Brother Night toward him, Brother Night looked up reveal he no longer had his demon visage.

Zatanna watched as Naruto lifted his weapon still ready to kill Brother Night something she couldn't let him do. Zatanna used her magic to stop Naruto's arm from moving forward before approaching him.

"It's over Fox Shadow. Brother Night is a powerless mortal who will spend the rest of his days in prison." Naruto turned to Zatanna who had a grateful look in her eyes.

"Zee you sure," Zatanna smiled as Naruto grabbed Brother Night.

"What do I have something on my mask?"

"No I just like it when you call me Zee."

Zatanna placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder transporting the three to the entrance of the police station. Zatanna stepped away from Naruto and Brother Night which the ninja noticed.

"Sorry Fox Shadow but it's almost nine, I have a show to get ready for." Naruto nodded to Zatanna as she vanished.

The ninja took Brother Night into the police station past the stunned officers and into Police Chief Kelly's office. Looking at his desk Kelly watched a body fall on his desk causing him to frown as he looked at his now mixed up paperwork.

"This is Brother Night." Chief Kelly looked at the man stunned.

"Are you sure?"

"Sorry for the reaction it's just this man is Eldon Peck he's wanted for ritualistically murdering 13 children almost 45 years ago. Yet he looks exactly like I remember him."

"Just one thing when you announce his capture, make sure you let everyone know Zatanna's the one who captured him."

"I'll announce it later today."

Naruto nodded making his exit via the window

* * *

Watchtower – Three hours later

Naruto was watching the monitor trying to ignore Flash who was getting on his last nerve. Flash, Hawkgirl, Superman, J'onn, and Green Lantern just made their return from Lantern's trial where he was found to be set up by the robots which captured him. Naruto told Flash to put it in the mission report hoping he would stop talking Flash however, wrote the report as he explained the story.

This led to Naruto turning on the news where they were talking about Jackson City and more importantly Zatanna. Batman caring less if he hurt anyone's feelings told Flash to shut up so he could listen to the report.

"It seems breaking news has come out of Jackson City. Traveling magician and author of Hex Appeal: The Modern Girl's Guide to Magic Zatanna Zatara has captured suspected murder Eldon Peck. Peck has evaded the law for over forty years. Back in the 1960's it is believed Peck killed 13 children.

Many parents of the slain children have expressed gratitude to the magician for possibly bring their children's killer to justice. Just a short time ago Police Chief Harold Kelly put out a statement thanking Zatanna for her bravery while Mayor Jerek Clark stated Zatanna would be rewarded the key to the city."

Hawkgirl turned the monitor off much to Batman's annoyance. Flash suggested the Justice League go to ceremony to show support for Zatanna which Diana agreed to without knowing Flash's true intentions. Batman on the other hand did know what Flash was up to, allowing the Dark Knight to get Flash's idea shot down by saying only Naruto should attend to represent the group since it was his city.

Naruto agreed then took off since he was only there to make sure the returning group could still handle their assigned shifts. Upon returning to Jackson City, Naruto went to work with information a big client wanted to get private lessons. Normally they didn't accept clients who wanted to be taught privately however, the person who asked for the lessons were willing to pay whatever price was asked of them.

When Naruto arrived at the dojo he headed back to the locker room to put his training clothes on. Once he finished Naruto walked out of the locker room to find Eric drooling over blonde hair woman with the most beautiful green eyes you would ever seen in your life. Naruto shook his head at Eric walking over to the woman so she could get acquainted with the two people who would be training her.

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my partner Eric Bates, one of us will be handling your training at all times."

"Thank you I know this dojo doesn't have private teachings so for you to do this for me is really humbling."

"So ma'am before we get started it would be best if we got your name." Eric said.

"Of course my name is Selina Kyle."

Selina shook the hands of the two men; she then explained she was a master of Dragon Style Kung Fu and Karate causing Eric to moan because he couldn't teach her anything. Naruto on the other felt there may be a couple of things he could possibly show her of course this depended on her endurance and agility. Naruto had Selina do multiple different exercises to test her agility. As Selina worked out Naruto thought of a couple of Guy's techniques which could work for Selina.

After Naruto showed her what he felt she could learn he had her move through the same steps Guy had him do. The problem Naruto ran into was no matter how much agility Selina had she wasn't comfortable performing any of Guy's techniques. After two hours of training the woman was having difficulty walking which was understand since Guy's style of taijutsu put a great deal of strain on the body.

Once Selina got her normal clothes on Naruto explained they would train everyday for the next two months from 11am to 4pm. With that Selina left the dojo while Eric came into the back where Naruto was picking up the training dummies.

"Dude she is hot."

"I guess I just wasn't paying attention, it happens when I'm fighting."

"Did you get to touch her? Is she single? Is she old?" Naruto sighed as he grabbed the last dummy before heading back to the locker room.

"No, I don't know, I assume she isn't."

When the two finished picking everything up and changed into their casual clothes, Eric suggested they go check out Zatanna's show which Naruto explained was sold out. After an hour of walking around the two split up with Eric saying he was going to see if he could scalp some tickets to Zatanna's show while Naruto went home. Naruto sighed as he had nothing to do so he summoned Gamakichi to play shogi go, something he got into because he would hang around with Shikamaru when the two were in the village at the same time.

Gamakichi who was barely able to fit in Naruto's apartment was excited about having been summoned to this new world. The two talked as they played the game with Naruto telling Gamakichi to make sure whenever he was summoned to call him Fox Shadow if he had a mask on his face. The two were only able to get two games of shogi in as they were evenly matched resulting in the games being long.

Naruto dismissed Gamakichi then left his apartment to talk to Chief Kelly then patrol the city. When Naruto arrived at the police station he noticed families sitting in the waiting room. Upon reaching Chief Kelly's office he explained to Naruto those were the families of the slain children and they wanted to thank Zatanna for capturing Eldon Peck. Naruto suggested after Zatanna's final show of the night, he lure her outside where the families along with the police could thank her.

The two looked at the clock noticing Zatanna's final show would be over soon. Chief Kelly told Naruto to go ahead while he got the older officers and the families ready, receiving a nod from Naruto. Using the rooftops Naruto made it to the building Zatanna was performing, looking down from the top of the building Naruto noticed people filing out so he used the shunshin to reach Zatanna's dressing room. Fifteen minutes later, the magician arrived taking her cape and jacket off only to stop when she looked up to see Naruto sitting in the chair in front of her mirror.

"What are you doing here? Hoping to get a free show?"

"Just wanted to see how being a star is treating you." Zatanna glared at him.

"I'm not a star and why did you tell them I caught Brother Night."

"Because you did, look Z you stopped a guy who was danger to the world. Plus you brought closure to 13 families." Zatanna smirked as she leaned against the dresser facing away from the mirror.

"What I did with Brother Night isn't why you're here is it?"

"How are you doing?"

"Better,"

"You my parents died when I was born but I was finally able to get a chance to meet them through odd circumstances. I can't imagine having them for an extended period of time then losing only to have them come back trying to kill me."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Naruto then stood up grabbing Zatanna by the wrist leading her toward the exit. Approaching the entrance of the building Naruto walked out pulling Zatanna with him. Upon their exit they saw a group of people waiting for them and when they saw Zatanna they began to cheer resulting in a blush from the magician.

The families of the children and officers surrounded Zatanna praising and thanking her while Naruto and Chief Kelly hung back. As everyone fussed over Zatanna, Chief Kelly told Naruto about the cities plans to award Zatanna the key to the city in a week. Chief Kelly also informed Naruto about the burglaries which were reported yesterday and earlier into the evening.

"We don't know much yet but from the looks of the robberies and what I received from Commissioner James Gordon it could be Catwoman."

"Keep me informed and if it turns out to be Catwoman I'll deal with her."

* * *

**Tried to make it longer for the fans of it also expect Naruto to be doing Justice League duty and his own thing.**


End file.
